Flocks Collide
by Silverleaf2157
Summary: A new group has escaped from the School, and the risk of leaving one of their own behind. With strong determination to get her back, they seek out the Flock for their help. Family links are discovered, new friendships are formed, and two groups come together to save the member left behind. FAX! Set after FANG.
1. Chapter 1

**I'm BACK!**

**So, after a nice long (Maybe a bit too long) brake, I'm back and ready to write again! \^.^/**

**This idea has been pushing in my head for a while, and I finally got the time to write it out! **

**A bit of a warning now, I might not have a usual updating rate. I'll try my best to update once a week, but once school starts up again next week, it might not happen. **

**Well, now that that parts over with, this is a short intro chapter, not that long, and no Flock yet…they'll be showing up in a few chapters.**

**Set after FANG.**

**I DO NOT OWN MAXIMUM RIDE! Only Nate and his group!**

* * *

Nate grunted, pushing the eraser off of him, as the sound of explosions shook the School.

"Chase! You're pen-bombs are amazing!" Cali yelled, bursting out of her crate, her fiery red hair flowing out behind her.

"Hell yeah!" Chase yelled, punching the nearest eraser in the nose, and throwing another bomb at a clump of erasers running across the courtyard.

"Storm!" Mimi yelled, still trapped in her crate, as the tall sandy haired teen burst out of his own.

"Hold on!" Strom yelled, wincing as an eraser swiped at his side, ripping his dirty hospital shirt. He quickly kicked it away and ran over to the small girl's crate, ripping the door open and off the hinges.

"Behind you bro!" Willow called to Storm as he pulled Mimi onto his back. She grunted as she kicked hard and lunged at the eraser that was coming up behind Storm.

"Thanks!" Storm called, making sure that Mimi was firmly clamped to his back.

Nate looked around as he panted; pushing dirty white hair out of his face a black lock pushing up to the bangs, there was a gap in erasers, now was their chance.

"YO!" Nate yelled, catching the groups attention. "Let's get out of here!"

With that Nate spread his white speckled wings and ran, jumping up in the air and sweeping his wings down hard, hearing the rest of the group do the same.

He looked around as Willow let out a sudden shout, as an eraser grabbed her from behind.

"Willow!" Storm cried, moving to turn back around, his stormy gray wings already out.

"NO!" She yelled struggling to get out of the harsh grip. "Leave me! I'll be fine!" She met eyes with Storm, who had a pained look on his face. "I know that you'll be able to get me soon." Her eyes told him. Storm grit his teeth and turned away, taking off with natural grace.

Steadily rising, Nate glanced back at his group, to see them all following and the erasers on the ground below growling loudly. He laughed and swooped up, seeing Cali shoot past, her orange wings stretched wide. Chase was looking a bit shaky, seeing as it was one of his times flying. Storm was moving Mimi to his front, where she clung to his neck, seeing how she never learned to fly.

Nate could see the pained expression on Storm's face, and knew that he was taking it hard, leaving his sister at the school.

As the group flew farther and farther away, relishing in the freedom, Nate thought about what just happened.

The group had been taken out to the courtyard that afternoon for some 'training', which would end up with the group running away from the erasers.

That thought ended as the pen bombs that Chase, the pyro of the group, planted all throughout the school had exploded, allowing enough distraction for Nate and Chase, who were being pulled out of their cages, to attack, and unlatch the crates before the erasers got there.

* * *

Soon the group landed, exhausted from the long day.

Nate looked around at his group of friends, who were all seated in different trees soon falling asleep.

Chase was curled up on a thick branch on Nate's left, his fluffy brown hair starting to get long, and his chocolaty brown eyes struggling to stay open. He was the most recent addition to the group two years ago, and the only one to be taken from a family after he lived with them for ten years.

Sitting on a branch below Nate was Cali, who was already asleep, her black fox ears still twitching slightly in her sleep. Nate always felt a pull to Cali, who was a very shy and timid person, despite being one of the oldest in the group. The two of them had finally realized their feeling toward each other when Nate was almost killed when protecting Cali.

Finally, right in front of Nate was Storm, with a sleeping Mimi in his lap.

"We're free," Nate said, gazing up that the stars in amazement.

Storm nodded, "We're free." He still had a sad and angry look on his face.

Nate had known Storm for many years, and that the teen had been in the school as long as he had, all his life.

He was there when Storm had received the long scar that stretched across his right eye, blinding it. It had taken a while, but Storm isn't really affected by that anymore, learning to accept it.

Storm was very close to his sister, Willow, who was two years younger than them at thirteen. Nate knew that it killed him to have to leave her behind, but he knew that it was a price Willow was willing to make. Storm also had a soft spot for Mimi, who was only four, and is very small.

Mimi was curled into Storm's lap, having bonded with him the most, as Storm was the one that practically raised her since she was stolen from the hospital she was born in.

"Now what?" Storm asked, looking up at the moon, which was slowly rising.

Nate too looked up at the moon, "Food, and clothes."

Storm nodded, "Yeah, and after?"

Nate thought for a moment, unconsciously reaching up and fiddling with the braded necklace that he was allowed to have, with the white half of the yin-yang...the half to his twin.

"We find Fang."

* * *

**Well, I know it was short, but I should be posting the next chapter next week, if not sooner! **

**Please leave a review, it inspires me to write more!**

**Peace, love and Music,**

**~Silv**


	2. Chapter 2

**So! Thanks to all those who favorited , followed, and reviewed! (Special thanks to Elemental Dragon Slayer for being the first reviewer!)**

**I decided to give you guys a new chapter a bit earlier than planned, yay! **

**I DO NOT OWN MAXIMUM RIDE**

* * *

"So, tell me," Storm said, as he and Nate flew back to where the group was still hidden in the trees, their pockets full of leftover food that they took from a dumpster behind a burger place. "How is it that you plan to get new clothes for everyone?"

Nate paused mid flap, causing him to drop about twenty feet, before he flapped again, rising to brush his wing with Storm's, "Uh, we'll figure out something."

Storm rolled his eyes, "Yeah, that'll be perfect, seeing the faces when we walk into a store."

Nate snorted softly, as he dipped down, seeing that the clump of trees the group was hidden in trees, "You can do that without me. I was thinking nab some clothes from somewhere or something."

Storm's laugh was whipped away by the wind as the two of them dived, landing lightly on the higher branches before climbing down.

The group happily greeted the two, before Nate started passing out the food, giving Chase and Cali a couple small burgers, each as Storm spit his with Mimi.

When the group finished eating, Mimi wrapped her arms around Storm's neck and the group took off, swooping higher and higher, happy to finally have mostly full stomachs.

After about an hour of flying, Nate felt Storm's wing brush his, causing him to look over at him.

"I don't think we want to fly though that," He said, motioning with his head to the left, where now that Nate looked, large storm clouds were rolling in. Nate nodded, and started scanning the ground for somewhere for the group to stop.

Nate soon noticed an abandoned looking barn, which would do good as a shelter while they waited out the storm.

"Let's head down to that barn there!" Nate called over the wind, before slowly starting his decent.

There were four thumps as the group landed in the forest near the barn, and Nate led the way to the front of the barn, to the entrance. It wasn't in the best condition, with dirty boarded up windows, and faded red paint.

The rumble of thunder could be heard in the distance, so Nate carefully moved toward the door, the rest of the group staying behind with Storm.

When Nate reached out to open the door, they suddenly burst open, and a loud voice rang out. "My, my, my! Trespassing are we?"

Nate jumped back a few feet, tensed and ready to attack, as two figures stepped out of the barn.

In the front was a man with a black suit, a neon green tie around his neck and dark sunglasses covering his eyes. Behind him was woman with a scarf around her neck and strange red eyes.

Nate didn't say anything, as the two approached him slowly, aware of the rest of the group watching tensely behind him.

"Well? I'm guessing that you are here for shelter? You don't want to sleep out in the storm?" the man asked, as he scanned Nate up and down, his eyes lingering on Nate's hair and eyes.

Nate, still stiff, nodded slowly, not knowing what to expect of the two strangers.

The sound of thunder sounded again, and Nate heard Mimi squeak, followed by Storm's soothing voice. The storm was getting close.

"Well! You're in luck!" The man suddenly exclaimed, smiling big. "That's exactly what we're here for!"

Nate blinked in surprise, as the man continued to smile brightly, his arm's open wide.

"We're here for any run away kids, teens, and anything in between!" the man exclaimed excitedly. "We will supply a shower, clothes, and a warm bed to wait out the storm!"

"With the only exception that we get to style a few outfits for everyone, that you'll get to keep a couple," the woman spoke for the first time.

Nate, a little more relaxed but still tense, watched them with wary eyes, only glancing away to look up at the sky, as a few rain drops fell.

As the rain started to fall heavier and heavier Nate sighed and nodded slowly, motioning for the rest of the group to follow him into the dark barn.

"And by the way, no need to worry about hiding your secret, we're in on it," the man said, tipping his glasses up to revel silted acid green eyes, and darting out a forked toung.

Nate tensed again, and the woman curled around the man, "Don't worry, we escaped a few years ago, we're on your side."

"How could you tell?" Storm, who had caught up with Nate, Chase and Cali behind him.

"It's easy," the woman purred, "Thin, hospital clothes, injurys."

As she said this, she slipped her hand into the cuts in Storms shirt from before to stroke the cuts under. Storm winced and started to pull back, before blinking in surprise, looking down at where her hand was still on his now mended cuts.

"What?" Nate asked, surprised.

"Healing," the woman purred, now brushing her hand across a cut on Storm's cheek. "That's why the school kept me."

While this was happening the man was closing the barn doors, and flicking on lights to revile that it was just a rundown barn they were standing in, but almost department store like place.

"wow! It's really nice in here!" Chase said, gazing around at the many racks of clothing.

"Thanks kiddo!" The man said, before turning back to Nate, who he was assuming was the leader of their group. "Well, before we send you lot to the showers and Vicky takes a look at you, how about some names? And don't worry about code names, we know that you would be using them."

Nate grit his teeth slightly, before saying, "My name's Nate."

Storm gave him a long look, before sighing, "Name's Storm."

"I- I'm Cali," Cali said, looking down and away.

"My name is Chase!" Chase said, looking around happily.

When the man and woman turned to Mimi, who was clinging onto Storm's leg, she squeaked and ducked behind him. Storm smiled softly and looked back around at her, placing a hand on the back of her head.

"She's just a bit shy," he said, as Mimi slowly peaked around at them. "Her name is Mimi."

The man smiled as the woman squealed, "Ah! You're so cute!"

Laughing slightly, the man said, "Well, it's a pleasure to meet you! I'm Marcus, and this is Vicky."

Vicky smiled and brushed her hand across a cut on Nate's face, as he stiffened, "It's a pleasure."

There was a sharp pain on Nate's cheek, before soothing numbness spread of across it.

"Now," Marcus said, as Vicky continued circled around Nate, brushing her hand over Nate's various cuts, bruises, and things. "Let's send you all to the showers, before Vicky heals you all up, and get some new clothes."

The group brightened at the mention of being able to shower, and Marcus led them off to one end of the barn, where they came to two doors. Cali came up behind Nate and grabbed his hand, causing him to look down at her with gentle eyes.

"Alright, Guys through this door," Marcus motioned to the left. "And girls through this door."

Nate tensed, still wary, felling Cali curl into his back, before sighing and nodding, turning to Cali to hold her to his chest.

"I trust you to take care of Mimi, Cali," Nate said softly. "Alright?"

Cali nodded into his chest, and pulled away, turning to Storm to take Mimi, smiling softly as she picked the little girl up.

"Let's go clean you up," She said softly, causing Vicky, who was standing next to her to jump.

"Oh! I didn't know that you could talk!" She exclaimed. "your voice is so pretty!"

Cali blushed dark and shifted Mimi on her hip, before Vicky led her through the door, still gushing over Cali.

Marcus laughed before leading the rest of the group into the next room, where it opened up to an almost living room feel room. There were a couple of sofas to sit, and a closet with white fluffy towels, underwear and pajama pants.

"Alright, the showers are through there, "Marcus pointed to the left. "remember to grab a towel, underwear, and pants, and just sit down and relax while we set you all up with clothes and such.

The three nodded, went over to the cabinet to grab the towels, underwear and pants before going to the door, Storm a half step behind Nate.

Nate opened the door slowly, still tense, and saw that the room was just an extended bathroom, with three or four different sections with clear sliding doors sectioning off all of the full baths.

He glanced at Storm and Chase, before slowly going to the first bathroom thing and opening the door, looking around curiously. Nate could hear Storm and Chase doing the same with their bathrooms.

It was decorated with light blues and whites, with a dark blue curtain to cover the glass of the door, that Nate closed quickly, before turning to gaze at the large mirror that was on the wall above the counter and sink.

His hair was long and fell in knotted white locks, brushing his shoulders, the black strand mixed messily in. Nate reached a pale hand up and brushed it out of his eyes, which were an extremely light blue, which usually led to one of the first questions he was usually asked, 'you're eyes are so light! Are you blind or something?'

Nate sighed, set down the bundle of clothes, and extracted the two towels that he brought to hang on the towel rack outside the shower.

Finally, Nate grabbed the bottom of his torn, bloody, and dirty shirt and pulled it off, reviling a scarred chest, and dirty white wings. Nate gazed at his reflection for a moment, before sighing and continuing to undress.

Stepping into the shower, Nate turned the water on, avoiding the running water until it was nice and hot, if not a tad too hot.

He sighed as the hot water soaked through his hair and wings, rinsing the top layer of dirt, blood and grime away.

Grabbing the shampoo off the shelf in front of him, Nate quickly started washing his hair, pulling at all the knots and tangles.

After rinsing, and adding conditioner Nate moved to his wings, gently rinsing the feathers down to the roots, until they were nice and clean.

Turning off the water, Nate grabbed the first towel and dried his body off, carefully dried his wings, and wrapped the towel around his waist.

As he stepped out of the shower, Nate grabbed the second towel and used it to dry his hair. As he grabbed the underwear and pulled them on, Nate glanced at his reflection in the mirror and noticed that his hair was now a brighter white and a lot longer than he had thought, falling to mid shoulder.

After pulling the pajama pants Nate opened the door of the bathroom, noted that the other two doors were still closed, and dumped the dirty clothes in a trash bin in by the wall.

As he made it into the sitting area, Nate continued to ruffle his hair with the towel to dry it more, and sat on one of the couches.

He sat on the couch for about five minutes before Storm came in, towel draped over his shoulders and wings slightly unfolded to dry.

Storm looked over at Nate, grinned and held a hand up like he was trying to block the sun from his eyes.

"God, I didn't realize how bright your hair was," He said jokingly, as Nate glared at him. Nate shook his head and Storm sat next to him, relaxing into the soft material.

"Are we still going to go after Fang?" Storm asked, as Nate fiddled with his necklace.

Nate nodded and was about to respond when Vicky came in and smiled, "You two got done fast, I wasn't expecting anyone to be done for another ten minutes."

She shrugged and said, "I guess that now that you're done, I can start with the haircuts."

Nate glanced at Storm, and said, "I'll go first."

Storm gave him a long look before nodding, knowing that if something was to happen to Nate, Storm would take care of the group.

Nate then stood and followed Vicky to what looked like a mini salon, with a salon chair and counter and everything.

* * *

Nate stood, watching as Vicky posed Cali, and Marcus snapped pictures.

Storm and Chase were standing next to him, while Mimi was curled on Nate's hip.

His hair was now cut short, falling across his face with a sweep cut, the single black lock falling lightly across the bangs, and the back lightly brushing the back of his neck.

His pajama pants had been traded a variety of different clothes, while he himself had been subject to the flashing of the camera. All of the outfits that Cali and Marcus had him try were all of the lighter variety, mostly light faded jeans, and light blues and whites. He now wore a pair of light blue jeans, and a light blue long sleeve shirt that easily showed off Nate's light muscled arms.

Next to him, Storm grinned and tugged at his new jacket. His hair had been cut to flop messily over his forehead, although it was still slightly long. He now wore blue jeans, and a red t-shirt, with a black jacket, a red stripe moving across it in a slash. His scarred eye was hidden slightly by a few chunks of hair, making him seem less intimidating.

Standing next to Storm was Chase, who was fiddling with the blue bandana he insisted to wear around his neck. He now wore a dark red hoodie and a white shirt under, with dark blue jeans. His hair had been cut shorter, leaving the curly brown locks to brush his forehead in the front and his neck in the back.

Nate shifted Mimi, allowing her to clutch her small hand onto his shirt. She now wore a pink shirt with a pony on it, and light blue jeans, along with a pretty white scarf, that she wore around her neck lightly. Her blond hair falling to her mid-back and brown highlights mixed smoothly.

She giggled softly as Cali blushed deeply, moving to peak over her shoulder at the camera, Vicky squealing loudly.

Cali's bright orange hair had been cut into choppy layers, her black ears peeking out of the waves. Her fox tail swayed slightly, the white tip twitching back and forth. She wore slightly ripped jeans and black t-shirt, a picture of a random band on it, one that Nate couldn't recognize. She smiled timidly, her eyes not on the camera, but at Nate, who gave her a small grin back.

Finally the photo shoot was done, and the group was led to yet another section of the barn, where there were multiple different areas to sleep, separated by curtains.

Nate gently shifted the sleeping Mimi to Storm, who smiled gently at the small girl, as Chase flopped down on the nearest bed.

"So, Nate," Chase said. "What're we gonna do now?"

Nate sat on another bed, Cali quickly sitting next to him and curling into his side, "Well, I'm thinking that we find Fang, then with his help, we get Willow."

Chase nodded happily, before yawning hugely, "Alright, that sounds good!"

The entire group new about Fang, and Nate's desire to reunite with him, even if Fang wouldn't remember.

"We'll start looking tomorrow, but for now, get some sleep." Storm said, his fatherly side quickly taking over.

Chase muttered something incoherent before turning over and curling into a little ball, falling asleep quickly.

Storm smiled and grabbed the curtain that separated off the bed that Chase was in and pulled it mostly closed, so Chase would still be able to see the rest of the group, and the other way around. He then said good night, partially closed the curtain, and lay down, Mimi curling into his side,

Nate then sighed, causing Cali to look up at him, "What's wrong?" she asked softly.

Nate glanced down at the bright blue eyes of his Cali, "What if we can't find him?"

Cali smiled, opening up now that she was alone with him, "Don't worry, I know that we'll be able to find him, somehow."

She then leaned up and lightly pecked Nate's lips, causing him to grin at her and return the favor, looping his arm around her shoulders.

Together the two fell asleep to the sound of the storm outside the warm walls of the barn.

* * *

**And that's it! **

**The Flock gets introduced next chapter! Yay!**

**Please Review! It gives me get inspiration to write! **

**Peace, love and Music,  
~Silv**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks to those who followed and favorited!**

**Well, the flock is finally coming in, and a quick reminder is that this is right after FANG. **

**I DON'T OWN MAXIMUM RIDE!**

* * *

**FLOCK**

**T**he Flock was at a motel, about two weeks after Totals wedding.

And it turned out that Fang didn't leave, but instead was kidnapped.

The Erasers had knocked Fang out before he could fight, and use a mimicker to copy his hand writhing to write the letter.

It was a good plan, but the Erasers didn't factor out Nudge. All she did was hold the letter and she felt the evil intent and could get the whole plan that they were going by.

The Flock then went after the Erasers to Kentucky, and got ready to attack. After kicking serious Eraser butt they got Fang and flew to Dr. M's house.

In his time with the Erasers, they had shattered both Fang's left leg and right arm, and it ended out that Fang had to get surgery to fix both. What was strange was his wounds weren't healing as fast as before, only a little faster than human pace.

After the surgery, which was done by Dr. M, the flock spent about a week at her house before they were attacked again. Fang still fought surprising well, considering that he had a plaster cast on his leg and arm.

After kicking Eraser butt, again, they quickly left and now at a motel somewhere in Kansas.

Max dropped the pile of clothes she was holding in her arms on a table in the laundry room that the hotel had and pulled out all the jeans.

Digging in all the pockets Max made sure that nothing was in them.

When she pulled one of Fang's jeans, Max pulled out a small charm on a key chain. It was half of a yin-yang, the black half. Pocketing it, she made a mental note to ask him about that.

*Washing clothes and getting thirty bucks out of Iggy's pants.*

Walking into the room she shared with Fang, Max saw Fang himself lounging on the couch watching TV, his legs propped up on the foot rest with his crutches leaning within reach against the other chair.

Grinning, Max walked over and dumped the warm clothes on to his lap, causing him to grunt and look up at me.

"Well hello to you too," Fang said sarcastically, shifting so he was in a sitting position and grabbing a shirt.

"Hi, how are you feeling," Max said grabbing a pair of jeans.

"Better," He said, flexing his hand. It was in a Black cast with Silver sharpie writing on it from the Flock, Mom and Ella.

Max grabbed another pair of jeans, which were Fang's, and remembered the charm.

"Fang, is this yours?" she asked, fishing the charm out of her pocket.

"Yeah, Jeb gave it to me a while ago, saying that it will lead to family," Fang said, grabbing the charm, and holding it up.

"I wonder what that means." Max wondered, pulling the last shirt off of Fang's lap and folding it.

"MAX!" Iggy yelled, coming in through the door that led to his and Gazzy's room. "You took the thirty dollars didn't you!" Well that explains the thirty dollars from washing clothes.

"Well I got thirty from washing clothes," Max said, grinning and pulling out the money.

"Give me that!" Iggy lunged at her, but Max dodged and he crashed into Fang, who pushed him off, glaring playfully.

"Leave me out of this!" He said, as Iggy got up from his place on the floor.

"That is what happens when you don't empty your pockets!" Max laughed, waving the money in the air.

Just as Iggy lunged at me again, Nudge came in, and Max jumped at the opportunity, "Hey Nudge! Do you want thirty bucks?" she asked, waving the money in out of Iggy's reach.

"Okay! I could use it for some lip gloss and eyeliner!" She quickly stepped over and grabbed the money," OH! Maybe Angel would like to go to the Mall! Is that okay Max? I'm going to ask angel and we can go there and get some makeup. I'm starting to get low on makeup. OMG! Maybe we'll see a hot guy!…" Nudge's voice faded as she went in to her room with Angel.

"NUDGE!" Iggy scrambled up on his feet and ran in to the wall over by the door, standing there for a moment, stunned, before going in to the room next to mine.

Laughing, Max went over to the couch and lifted Fang's chest and head a bit so she could sit down.

Setting Fang's head on her lap, Max played with his hair while they watched TV. A flash of white caught her eye while she was playing with Fang's bangs, trying to keep them out of his face.

"What's this?" Max muttered, shifting though the silky soft black. There was a lock of pure white hair, still silky smooth Fang hair, but white. "How long have you had white hair?" Max asked Fang, patting it down, liking how it looked against the pitch-black bangs.

"The white? I've had that all my life, I just kept it hidden." He replied lifting his cast-ed arm to shift the hair slightly.

"I like it," Max said grabbing Fang's hand so he couldn't bury the white again.

Fang shrugged and swung his legs off the side of the couch, grabbed his crutches and stood, keeping his black encased leg slightly elevated.

Max smiled and followed Fang as he limped over to the bed.

"So what are we going to do now?" he asked, sitting down.

"Hmm I don't know," Max said, pulling the piles of clothes to the pile of backpacks. "I'm on my last non bloody shirt." She added absently, looking down at her current shirt.

"We could go to the mall and get some new clothes then," Fang offered, watching as Max started going through the piles of clothes, pulling out all of the ripped, blood stained, and trashed stuff.

"Yeah, we're all on our last few shirts and things," Max said, putting the few shirts, jeans and other stuff back into the backpacks.

Getting up so she could tell the others, Max went over to Nudges and Angel's room first, and asked, "Do you still want to go to the mall?"

Nudge looked up from her place on Iggy's back, where he was still struggling to get the money, and exclaimed, "YES! YES! YES! Wait, why do you want to go to the mall? I thought you despised it for all eternity."

Max cut her off before she could get started, "I need to get some new shirts because mine are all bloody and torn. We are leaving in ten. Get off Iggy so he can get ready."

Jumping off Iggy and running over to the bathroom, where Angel was currently, Nudge banged on the door yelling, "Angel! We're going to the mall in ten!"

"Alright! I'll be out soon!" a muffled reply sounded from the bathroom.

Iggy jumped up and ran past me through our room and into his and Gazzy's room. Max followed him and told Gazzy, who was also watching TV.

He nodded and Max backed out and shook her head at Iggy's pouting about losing his money, closing both connecting doors, locking them.

Max turned back to the bed, where Fang was sitting, typing something on his laptop, and smiled, giving Fang a small kiss.

Max then sighed, mentally preparing herself for the torture device called the mall.

* * *

**NATE**

"You all just need to fly south for about ten miles, then you'll hit the city. The mall is right there next to the forest," Marcus told Nate, while Vicky handed him a card. Looking at it, Nate raised an eyebrow, recognizing the plastic as a credit card.

"Nicked it from one of the whitecoats, when we escaped," Vicky explained, grinning. "It has a lot of money on it, won't need a signature, and can't be tracked."

Nate gave them a long look, before nodding, and slipping the card into his back pocket.

"You can come back tonight, but that's all that we can let you stay," Marcus said, looping his arm around Vicky. "We'll have some backpacks for you to keep, because you'll be getting enough clothes and have nowhere to put them."

Nate nodded again, before turning and going over to the group, who were all ready to go. The groups quickly took off, and were soon flying up high, keeping an eye on the ground, for the city.

Soon the mall came into view, along with the forest that the group landed in.

Nate landed lightly, folding his white and gray speckled wings, and turning to watch the rest of the group land.

Storm landed and set Mimi down, folding his stormy wings against his back, moving to the side for Chase to land next to them.

Chase stumbled slightly as he landed, before striating out and folding his brown and white streaked wings.

Cali landed last, her fox orange wings folding and pulling on a black 'news boy' hat, to hide her ears. Her tail was tucked away from view.

Nate then nodded to the group and started walking, where it was only a minuet before the mall came into view.

When they came up to the parking lot, Nate took Cali's hand and Storm brushed his arm slightly, Mimi clinging to his hand, Chase on Cali's other side.

Knowing that there was going to be a lot of people there, judging from how many cars there were, Nate sighed, mentally bracing himself for the new experience for almost the entire group.

* * *

**So, this is a shorter chapter, with a crappy ending...but we finally have the flock with us!**

**Please REVIEW!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**...please?**

**~Silv**


	4. Chapter 4

**Well, I'm a day late….but I do I have a life (surprisingly) and have been busy. **

**Thanks to Elemental Dragon Slayer, and UnicornPrincess21 for the reviews and everyone who faved and followed!**

******It's short, but a short chapter is better than no chapter.**

**I DO NOT OWN MAXIMUM RIDE**

* * *

**NATE**

"Why don't we go to the food court after here," Chase said, leading the group into another clothing store, meant for teens.

Even though Chase was an experiment, he had lived a regular life before being kidnapped, and the mall was an old, but familiar setting for him.

Nate nodded and watched as Cali went over to a rack of shirts, looking at Storm with a critical eye, before pulling out a dark blue shirt and holding it up to him.

She nodded, smiling slightly and pushing it into his arms, and turning to stare at Nate. Cali had picked up on the different 'fashion trends' from Vicky, and was mostly in charge of choosing which clothes they were getting.

They had already gone to a couple of different stores, and had multiple bags in their hands, full of clothes for the entire group.

Nate looked at the multiple people wandering around, and watched as they interacted happily with each other.

He glanced over to find that Cail was handing him a very light blue button up short sleeve shirt, for him to try on.

"Oh, sorry," he said, setting down the bags he was carrying and slipping it on over his current shirt, the material loose, but not overly big.

Cali nodded, and had Nate slip it off and add it to the pile of clothes Storm was holding.

"Let's go check out, I'm hungry," Storm said, shifting the clothes, to let Mimi hold his other hand.

The rest of the group nodded, and went to the counter, buying the pile of clothes, and adding another bag to Chase's hands.

The group then followed Chase out and to the food court, where there were a lot of different food places, lots of tables, and even a child play place off to one side.

Mimi saw the play place and tugged at Storm's hand, pointing at the area, an eager look in her eye.

Storm laughed, following her gaze, and turned to Nate, "Mimi wants to go to the play place over there, should we get a table over there."

Nate nodded and grabbed Cali's hand, leading her through the different tables, and people, to a table off to the side of the play place.

When they got to it, Nate set down the multiple bags with a sigh of relief, flexing his hand to get the blood back to it.

The rest of the group set down their bags as well, and Storm sat.

"You all can go get the food, I'll keep an eye on Mimi while she plays," He said, as the little girl bounced happily.

Nate nodded, "Want anything in particular?"

"Nope," Storm shrugged, "Just enough to fill."

Nate grinned, nodded and with Cali and Chase, wove through the tables to get the food.

* * *

**STORM**

Storm grinned as he watched Mimi run over to the paly place, shyly grinning as the other kids quickly added her to their games.

He's always had a deep connection with the small girl, and would always want to protect her.

Before Nate, and Willow, who was two years younger than him, Storm had lived in the labs alone, and never new friendship or family or anything close to happiness. He would always be alone, and never wished that feeling of loneliness on Mimi.

Storm had been about five when they brought Willow in for the first time, only three years old – just like Mimi was now – and had been told that they were blood siblings. After that the two started growing close, and everything was a bit more bearable.

About a year after that, Storm met Nate.

They were six, and Nate was being moved to another storage room, Storm's storage room.

When he first saw him, Storm's first thought were like most, 'why does he have white hair?' and 'His eyes are such a light blue! Can he really see?'. Of course, Storm was only six, and didn't have the restraint, and blurted them out.

Nate had been crying at the time, and the blunt questions had stopped the tears – he had just stared at him, before grinning, kind of sadly, obviously hearing that a lot.

The two swapped stories, although Storm thought that Nate's story was worse, the two found multiple things in common, like how they both had wings, and how both siblings. Storm then realized how lucky he was to have Willow, although he wished that she didn't have to go through that torture. Nate had been separated from Fang, his _twin_.

Fang wouldn't remember him, because Nate had been moved away from him at a very young age, and while Fang met the rest of the Flock, Nate was forced to watch Fang at a distance, as the witecoats monitored how it affected him.

Storm and Nate had quickly become friends, brothers even.

Nate had always stood at Storm's back, during many of his different escape attempts, even they would fail, and end up back in the cramped crates.

Nate had been there during one of the hardest times in Storm's 'stay' at the School.

It had during one of the escapes, and Storm had fighting an Eraser, when the thing had clawed at his face. One of the claws had slashed across his right eye, digging deep.

When he had woken later that week, back in his crate next to Nate and Willow, Nate had told him that the white coats had been unable to fix his eye, and it would be permanently blind.

At first Storm had a lot of problems, living with only one working eye threw him off, and the white coats had taken the accident and turned it into an opportunity for even more tests for him.

It had been many years since then, and Storm had long ago gotten used to it, even his hearing had improved on the right.

He fingered the bottom of the scar, which was now mostly covered with his hair, and sighed, focusing on spotting Mimi, who now seemed to be playing hide and seek with the rest of the kids.

"….Let's go take a break, Fang needs to sit down. And I want some food," Storm suddenly looked around, hearing a female voice off to his right.

His sharp eyes landed on a group of teens, who were working their way to the edge of the food court, only three tables away.

In the lead was a girl with brown blond hair, and brown eyes, a leader like air around her. There was two kids with blond hair and icy blue eyes, who looked related. Beside them was a black girl with poufy hair and big brown eyes, a pout on her lips, and she was followed closely by a tall boy with strawberry hair, and clouded blue eyes.

What really caught Storm's attention was the black haired teen that was beside the oldest girl. He wore all black and was leaning on crutches, a cast on his right arm and left leg. In his bangs was a lock of pure white hair, which contrasted with the black nicely.

The main thing was, he looked exactly like Nate.

"Did you just say Fang?" Storm stood and turned towards the group, who looked at him warily.

"And what if I did?" The oldest girl asked, leaning forward slightly in a defensive crouch.

Storm smiled, "Then I've just had a stroke of luck."

At those words, the group looked even more wary, their eyes snapping to Storm's hand as it slowly reached behind him.

Storm slipped his hand up the back of his jacket, and into the slits in his t-shirt, to where his wings were tightly folded. He winced ever so slightly when he lightly plucked one of his feathers.

Pulling his hand back, Storm twirled the small grey feather in his hand, showing the Flock, who's eyes widened.

"I'm like you," Storm said simply, moving his head to revile his scar, causing another round of gasps.

The girl still looked weary, "Even if you're like us, how do we know we can trust you?"

Storm smiled again, and was about to answer, when there was a soft call, "Storm!"

He quickly turned to see Mimi running to him, laughing and smiling. When the small girl reached him, Storm swung her up in the air, laughing and setting her on his hip.

Storm glanced back at the Flock, where he saw that they had watched the entire exchange, "Because we need your help."

The girl was about to answer, when the little blond girl behind her tugged her hand, "Max, we can trust him, his thoughts are pure."

Max gave her a long look, before nodding, "Alright, we'll trust you for now."

Storm nodded and motioned to the table, "Sit, there's more than enough room."

The group nodded, and the black haired boy – Fang most likely – gratefully sat down, setting his crutches next to him, and leaning back. The two younger siblings sat on the other side of the table, with the black girl next to them. The leader girl sat next to Fang, and the tall strawberry blond sat next to her.

"I'm Maximum Ride, call me Max, so who are you?" the lead girl, Max, said.

Storm grinned and sat down, shifting Mimi to his lap, "I'm Storm, and this is Mimi. The rest of our group is getting food and will be here soon."

Max was about to answer when there was a gasp, and Nate's voice rang out, "F-Fang?"

* * *

**Hee hee! I'm leaving you all with a cliffhanger!*Evil laugh***

**Please Review! **

**~Silv**


	5. Chapter 5

**Well, the awaited meeting has finally come!**

**Again, sorry for the shorter chapter, I've had a busy weekend, and an even busier week, and just kinda ran out of time.**

**Thanks to Snakepool and UnicornPrincess21 for reviewing, and all those who Faved/Followed!**

**I DON'T OWN MAX RIDE**

* * *

**STORM**

Storm turned to see Nate, a tray piled with food in his hands, looking shocked. The rest of the group was standing behind him, also with food and baring shocked expressions.

He smiled, "See, Nate, I've got _some _luck."

Nate blinked, before giving Storm a dry look, "Shut it…"

Nate set the tray down, as Cali and Chase sat next to him, his eyes still trained at the flock.

Leaning over, Nate muttered quietly, "be prepared to grab and spit at a moment."

"Naturally," Storm said, pulling a plate of orange chicken in front of him and Mimi, who started digging, wiggling in Storm's lap slightly.

He smiled down at the small girl, as Nate leaned back and looked across the table to Fang, who was still staring at the almost identical teen in shock.

"Well, as I was saying, this is the rest of the group," Storm said, smirking as Nate glanced at him and nodded, silently telling him he'll take over.

* * *

**FLOCK**

Max gasped in shock, as a guy, stood there, a tray of food in his hand. He looked exactly like Fang, only having been dunked in bleach a few times.

His eyes were a light blue that rivaled Iggys, although they weren't clouded over, and clearly focused on Fang. He also had pure white hair – not that pale blond white, but snow white – that was cut in a sweep cut, again like Fang's. A single dark, black lock of hair that stood out against the white in his bangs, just like how Fang's white lock stood against the black. His skin was pale, but not Iggy pale.

In other words, he was Fang's exact opposite, appearance wise.

As the anti-Fang then moved to sit next to Storm, who was grinning slightly, Max quickly looked over the other two that had been following him.

Directly behind anti-Fang, was a girl with fiery red hair that was cut in layers, causing a flare of hatred to appear in Max's mind, and had bright blue eyes. Her face was soft, and had a gentle look, causing the hatred Max's mind to fade. She sat behind anti-Fang, sipping her hand into his, just like how Max and Fang had their hands laced under the table.

After them was a younger boy, who looked about Gazzy's age, who had curly brown hair and brown eyes, with green flecks in them. He looked the most relaxed out of the group, and gave off the feel that he was comfortable with the mall. He sat next to the girl, and watched the group as he started eating.

"See, Nate, I do have _some_ luck." Storm had been saying as he sat down, breaking anti-Fang – Nate apparently – of his shocked staring contest with Fang.

He blinked and gave him a dry look, "Shut it." Damn, his voice even sounds like Fang's.

Nate then leaned over and muttered something to Storm quietly, causing him to smirk and say, "Naturally."

As he leaned back, the little girl, Mimi, picked up a fork and started eating the plate of orange chicken – which was looking really good at the moment – wiggling in Storm's lap.

Fang's hand twitched slightly when Storm started talking again, "Well, as I was saying, this is the rest of the group."

Nate then looked over at Storm, giving him a look, causing him to smirk and turn his partial attention to Mimi, and the food.

"Well, it looks like Storm had already started introductions," Nate started. "But I'm Nate, and this is Cali and Chase."

Max, still unable to stop staring at Nate, said, "Max Ride, and this is Iggy, Nudge, Gazzy, Angel….and Fang." She didn't know why, but something inside told her to use their real names, and to trust them. And she was pretty sure it wasn't Angel, this time.

Nate nodded, "I know this might come as a shock, but I think you could guess that Fang and I are related."

Max narrowed her eyes, knowing that it was true, the other option being a clone, which Fang had clearly thought of and had finally broken out of his shock to point that out.

"What if you're a clone, one of the experiments from the whitecoats," He asked stiffly, causing Nate to smirk lightly and lean forward, placing his hand palm up on the table.

"I might not be a clone, but I _am_ an experiment," Nate said, before glancing down and his hand, cauing the flock to glance down, and gasp. A small orb of light, small enough that any passing people wouldn't be able to see it, was floating in the palm of Nate's hand.

Suddenly, Fang had the urge to do the same, and he placed his hand on the table, causing Nate's eyes to flicker over the cast, palm up. A warm tingly feeling filled his palm, and slowly, as if leaking from his hand, a small dark orb rose out to float over the center of his palm.

Fang's eyes widened, and Nate smirked, as the orb bobbed forward and mixed with Nate's orb of light, forming a yin-yang, before fading to nothing.

"Shadows…how appropriate," Storm muttered, breaking the staring contest that the two had fallen into.

"What is going on," Iggy said, causing Nudge to lean over and start whispering what just happened.

* * *

**NATE**

Nate smirked as he watched Fang's eyes flick from where the yin-yang had just fade, and up to Nate's face.

He then reached up and fingered his necklace, which had the flocks eyes dart to it, and Max gasped quietly, "W-what?"

Fang's eyes widened even more when he noticed it, and his hand went to reach onto one of his belt loops, where he pulled off the black half of a yin-yang, and held it up.

Nate reached back and unclasped the braded necklace, slipping it off of his neck. He pulled off the charm, the white half of a yin-yang, and held it up to.

Moving in complete sync, the two pushed together the halves, a feeling of fullness filling both hearts when the two parts met.

Fang's eyes widened again, and finally, he blinked slowly, his eyes locking with Nate's.

"Twins," Nate said, "Separated when we were young. I was forced to watch you go through the struggles of the School, not remembering me, all the while going through my own experiments."

"_This is going to need a LOT of explaining." _the thought ran through both minds, which Angel excitedly pointed out.

"Oh, wow! You both just had the same thought!" she said, smiling widely.

"Well, it's true!" Both of them said, causing the entire group to pause, looking at them.

Storm grinned, "That was awesome."

Suddenly Iggy groaned, "Damn, this'll be a pain, I can barely tell your voices apart!"

This caused the attention to go to Iggy, and Chase asked, "Why would it be a pain?"

Iggy turned to his direction, and Chase and Cali gasped.

"You're blind," Storm said, his hand involuntarily reaching up to finger his scar.

Iggy nodded and shrugged, "Yeah, but it's nothing."

"Doesn't stop him from being a pyro," Max grumbled, and Gazzy laughed, high fiving Iggy.

"You're a pyro?" Chase asked, suddenly interested, being a pyro himself.

"Bigger boom the better!" Gazzy exclaimed, grinning wickedly.

Chase smiled, "Heck yeah!"

"Oh, no!" Nudge groaned, "Not another bomb fanatic! I thought that Gazzy and Iggy were bad, but if we add _another_ one, my still won't survive! I still haven been able to replace all those necklaces that you both blew up when we were in Arizona, and my alarm clock! That was my—"

Nudge was suddenly cut off by a well-placed hand, thanks to Gazzy, who was rubbing his ear, "God, you didn't have to start ranting!"

The caused the group to chuckle, or at least Iggy, Angel, Storm and Chase.

Max then sighed, "Alright, how about we go somewhere a little more private before we talk."

Nate nodded, "We'll head back to the barn, where we'll be staying for the night."

The group then stood, Fang slowly pulling himself onto his crutches, causing Nate to eye the cast with a raised eyebrow.

"What happened?" Cali asked quietly after the group started walking, causing a few of the Flock to jump.

"So you _can_ talk," Max wondered softly, before saying, "Erasers got to him."

Storm grinned slightly, "Well, it's good thing we're heading to the Barn."

"Why is that?" Angel asked.

"One of the people that helped us there can heal," Nate said, walking next to Fang, who kept glancing at him.

"Oh," Max said, as the group had exited the mall.

"I just thought of something," Storm suddenly said, causing all eyes to turn to him.

"What did you think of?" Chase asked, as Storm had a thought full look on his face.

"How will you be able to take off?"

* * *

**Well, I'm not too happy with this chapter, but it'll do.**

**So next chapter will be when everything is explained, and hopefully there won't be as many POV changes!**

**REVIEW! It helps me to not write crappy!**

**~Silv**


	6. Chapter 6

**So…I'm back…heh…heh…**

**Sorry for the wait, if anyone is still bothering to read this, I've been really busy. (My family bird that we had for twelve years died the day that I was going to finish writing this chapter, then school came, two new birds to replace the old one, and the regular craziness I call life have all contributed to my lateness….)**

**So, thanks to Snakepool for reviewing, and now on to the chapter!**

* * *

**NATE**

The Group and Flock landed in front of the barn, folding in their warm wings and talking among themselves.

Nate turned to Fang, who was climbing off of Storm's back, and handed him his crutches.

Fang nodded to him and Max said, "Well, that went a lot smoother than I had thought!"

Nate nodded and grinned at Storm, "Although I do have to say that it was a bit of an 'oh crap moments'."

Storm laughed and the group started moving to the barn doors.

It turned out that the flock had originally used the bus to get to the mall from the motel that they were staying at the night before, and the flight before they had a house roof to jump off of, Fang's casts only making it hard to land.

It had taken a while for the group to figure out what they wanted to do, until Iggy had made the sarcastic comment, "Why don't we just strap Fang to someone's back?"

That had caused Storm, the plan maker to think, and say, "Why don't we?"

That's what led to Fang riding on Storm's back, while Nate carried the crutches and Iggy carried their bags.

As the group entered the barn, Max looked around, slightly amazed, "Damn."

"Oh~ It looks like our guests have brought back some friends!" Marcus suddenly appeared behind the group, Vicky on his arm.

"Hmmm, it seems so!" Vicky smiled and quickly weaved through the group to get to Nate, who was standing next to Fang and Max. "And you two look so similar!"

Nate and Fang both blinked slowly, causing her to laugh, "Oh, that's so cool! But first you're hurt!"

"What happened?" Marcus came up beside her, eyeing the casts. "Get on the wrong side of an eraser?"

"Exactly that, actually," Max said, still looking wary.

"Oh," Marcus said, before motioning for them to follow them. "Well, let's get to a better place to sit down, then Vicky can get a look at you."

As the group followed them to the same bed area the Nate's group slept in the night before, Nate heard Storm explaining to the flock about Vicky's healing ability.

After reaching the beds, Vicky had Fang lay on one of the beds, Max sitting next to him.

"Now, let's get these casts off," Marcus said, swiping his finger down the length of Fang's leg cast, leaving a red line where his finger went.

Suddenly the plaster cast split, as he ran his finger down the other side of the cast, creating another red line that also split.

Fang winced as the top of the cast was removed, reviling the scars from the surgery, and the heavy bruising still covering his leg.

"Oh, man, what did they do?" Chase asked, eyes wide, while Storm pulled Mimi away, not wanting her to see the heavy bruises.

"They shattered the bone in both his arm and leg," Max said wincing at the sight, as Angel pulled Gazzy over to where Storm stood with Mimi, talking him before sitting on a bed with Mimi. The three started playing a game, causing Storm to smile and head back to the group.

As Vicky quickly started gently running her hand up and down Fang's leg, glancing up in sympathy when he winced, Fang's hand clenched tightly around Max's.

"Is that your power?" Chase asked Marcus.

Marcus nodded, his eyes pulling away from Vicky, "Yeah, I can cut through mostly anything, other than metals with only a swipe of a finger."

"Sweet," Iggy said, looking in his general direction.

"It makes sewing and hemming a lot easier," Vicky said, running her hand down Fang's shin slowly, whipping away bruises little by little.

"Sewing? Hemming?" Max asked with an eyebrow raised.

"The way that Marcus and Vicky can have this place and keep it running is by sending different brands fashion ideas," Cali explained, causing Nate to grin at her openness.

At Cali's words, Nudge perked up, "Really? You send places like American Eagle different designs?"

Marcus grinned, "Yup, they pay us pretty big to say that the designs were their own."

"OMG! That's soooo cool! I wish that I could do that some day!" Nudge exclaimed, causing Marcus to laugh.

Suddenly, both Fang and Vicky sighed, and she sat up, looking down at his now healed leg. Fang rolled his ankle, and flexed his leg, sighing again as he felt no pain.

"I need a break," Vicky said, leaning back against Marcus, who was still standing behind her.

"Of course, love," Marcus, said, "Fang here can wait for an hour."

He then shot Fang a sharp look, like he was daring him to protest, and Fang shrugged, "It's fine, I can wait."

Vicky sent him a grateful look and stood, stretching and grabbing Marcus' hand, "We'll leave you guys to catch up."

Nate glanced over at Storm, who grinned, clapped him on the shoulder, and went to get Mimi, Gazzy and Angel.

When they got back, Angel was quick to climb in the space between Max and Fang, snuggled into them.

Cali quietly pulled Nate to the edge of the bed, and sat, leaning against Nate, who stood behind her.

Gazzy, Iggy and Chase all sat one a nearby bed, and Nudge sat one the opposite edge of the bed than Cali.

Mimi had wiggled out of Storm's grip and also climbed on the bed, into Cali's lap. She and Nate both grinned down at her, before Nate's face got serious.

* * *

**FLOCK**

Fang leaned back, resting his arm around Max's shoulders, and stared at Nate, who was apparently his twin.

"So, we know part of your story, but it wasn't really that clear," Max said, waves of curiosity pulsing off of her.

Nate nodded, "As I said, when we were younger, Fang and I were separated. This was when we were about three or four, so naturally you wouldn't remember. I was moved to an observation room, where I was forced to watch you meet Max, and completely forget about me."

Nate's eyes were sad, as he spoke to Fang, although the Flock and the group around him were also listening with avid attention, "When I was forced to watch, I would be taken in and was put through the same experiments that you would go through, either before or after you go through them.

"I went through about a year watching you alone, before I was moved, and met Storm, and Willow, Storm's sister." Fang noticed that Storm's eyes darkened when Nate mentioned Willow, and before Angel asked.

"Willow? Where is she?" She asked, tilting her head and most likely reading their thoughts.

"That's why we need your help," Storm said, his eyes dark and closed off.

Mimi looked up at him with big eyes, hearing the dark tone in his voice, and climbed out of Cali's lap, "Storm?"

Storm blinked and looked down, his eyes immediately softening and he scooped the small girl up, hugging her gently.

"Willow was caught when we escaped," Chase said, and the entire group looked down, sad and guilty looks in all their eyes.

"She made me leave her," Storm said, closing his eyes. "Saying that I'll get caught too."

"That's why we need your help," Nate grit his teeth, angry that he had let her get caught.

Max glanced at Fang, and saw a resolve in his eyes that told her that he was planning on helping them.

"We'll think about it," Max said, although she had already decided that she was going to help them.

Nate gave them a long look before nodding and sighing, "Anyway, we had become quick friends, and while I wasn't forced to as much, I was still taken and forced to watch you as more of the flock came, and I was long forgotten." Nate's eyes saddened, lost in memories.

Cali looked up at Nate, before sighing, and speaking, "It was the year that the breakout happened, when I met Nate, Storm and Willow. I never really trusted anybody there, but I always had this pull to Nate, who I had trusted the least, because of his strange hair color and light eyes. Although I wasn't one to talk," Cali tugged on a lock of her hair and swallowed, not used to talking in front of strangers. "The Whitecoats kept taking the two of us in for experiments together, and the pull to him that I first had was stronger. I finally realized that he was trust worthy and my feelings for him, when he was almost killed protecting me in the arena."

Cali smiled up at Nate, who had shaken himself out of the memories and grinned down at her, absently rubbing at the thick scars on his side. The three scars that wrapped around his side and across his back were the reminder of when he had jumped in front of the Eraser.

"He was a major mess for a while," Storm said, nudging Nate slightly.

"Not as much as you were after yours," Nate shot back, smirking at him when he nodded in defeat.

At the curious look from the group, Storm smiled, "You see, I usually come up with the plans with our group, and that included escape plans."

"That never worked," Nate said.

"Because our luck is complete crap," Chase said, nodding seriously.

Nate, Storm and Cali all nodded, and Cali said, "I didn't get to go one any of their little adventures until Nate helped me, and by that time, the plans didn't happen that often."

Nate nodded, "As we got older, the plans became more developed, and we got closer and closer to escaping, before finally we got away. But before that we would always get caught, and punished."

Storm then continued, "During one of our escapes, before Chase and Mimi were added, the plan was for me and Nate to get out during our resting period, and get to the testing area that Cali and Willow were in. The plan had moved rather smoothly until Nate and I ran into a rather unexpected group of Erasers."

Nate and Strom glanced at each other before Storm grinned slightly, "I learned a couple things that day."

"And what would that be?" Iggy asked.

"One, don't underestimate an Eraser's reach, two Eraser claws are longer than I had originally thought, and three….a claw to the eye hurt a lot," Storm laughed at the Flock's expression.

Nate met eyes with Fang for a moment, before they both rolled them.

Fang smirked as Nate wacked Storm lightly on the back of the head. "Well, I would have thought that those things would be common sense," Nate said before turning back to the Flock.

"I had been fighting off an eraser at the time, so I didn't actually see it happen, but I did hear Storm's scream. When I looked over, Storm was on the ground with blood pouring down his face." Nate shivered slightly and Storm continued.

"From what I was told, I almost died, but they didn't was to lose a good experiment. When I said earlier a claw to the eye hurts, and it turned out that the claw went so far into my eye that despite the full effort of the Whitecoats, they couldn't save it."

Fang felt realization dawn on him, and hearing Max's shocked gasp guessed that she realized it as well.

Storm nodded, "Yup, this scar isn't just for show. I'm blind in the right eye."

There was a shocked silence before Nate said, "Of course, Storm has long sense gotten used to it."

Storm nodded and said, "At first, everything was off, my depth perception was off. So, naturally, the white coats took advantage of this and made me go through about twice as many tests."

The flock winced, and Chase said, "That was just about when I was kidnapped."

The group turned their attention to Chase as he spoke, "unlike all of you guys, I wasn't taken by the school when I was born. I lived with my family until I was ten, before I was kidnapped on the way to school."

The Flock's eyes were wide, as Chase glared at the floor, "I had a perfectly happy life before them. They ruined my life, gave me these freaking wings, and made it so I could never go back to my old life."

Chase sighed and looked down at his hands, "I've wondered so many times if my family misses me…they must think I'm dead now. I've been missing for two years, of course they think I'm dead." Chase fell silent, and a thick silence filled the room.

Chase then looked up at Nate and said softly, "After we rescue Willow, I want to go to visit them, my family." Nate nodded, and Chase's eyes lit up his mouth turning into a huge smile.

Fang grinned at the sight of the happy boy, and Storm said, "Well, that's everyone, but Mimi here."

The flock turned their attention to Storm, who was still holding Mimi, who turned bright red and hid herself in the folds of his jacket.

Storm laughed and bounced her slightly, "Well, as you can see, Mimi's pretty shy, but that's not surprising."

"Yeah, it's not like she was taken at birth and shoved into Storm's crate," Chase said sarcastically.

Nate shook his head, and Cali laughed, "That's why she's so attached to Storm, she grew up with him in the same crate until she turned three, then she was put in her own crate."

There was a moment of silence before the group started breaking off into their own conversations.

Finally, Marcus and Vicky came in, ready for another healing.

Fang groaned lightly, causing Max to squeeze his hand softly, and Angel to Snuggled into his side more.

"Well, now that I've had a little bit of rest, let's get started on your arm!" Vicky said, climbing on the bed.

* * *

**So, sucky ending, but a chapter with a sucky ending is better than no chapter at all!**

**We finally get a nice little look at Nate's group's past, and now that that's over with, the action is going to start up again! Yay!**

**Please review! Feel free to give me ideas, constructive criticism, or even just a hello! Please**!


	7. Chapter 7

**Eheeheehee…sorry for the wait….. I've had a lot to do lately, and the last thing on my mind was FF…sorry!**

**So, I just now noticed that I left out something kinda big…I forgot Dylan and Total… . Until I have time to go back and change chapter 3, just pretend that I had put that Dylan left the Flock when they had rescued Fang, and the Flock left Total with Max's mom. Sorry! **

**Thanks to BasementKat, RandomSarcasam42, and TheKingOfOkay for their reviews! **

**RandomSarcasam42: I love your ideas! I'll definitely be using two of your ideas, and might be using the other two…but I'm not saying which! XD**

* * *

"Thanks again," Storm told Marcus and Vicky, as the group got ready to leave the next day.

"It was nothing!" Marcus said, waving his hand in a dismissive action. "This is what we are here for!"

Nate nodded at them, before pulling the white backpack that he was given onto his back, right between his wings, "Thanks."

The Flock, which now had inducted Nate's group into them, was now standing in front of the barn, where they were talking and getting ready to take off.

Max, after the flock shared their stories, had told Storm and Nate that they were going to help them, and started working out a plan.

With one final nod to Marcus and Vicky, Mimi was pulled in Cali's arms, and Nate took off, the rest of the flock following behind.

After about ten minutes of flying, Mimi looked up at Cali, as the flock swooped across the sky.

Cali glanced down at the little girl, as she had suddenly reached up and touched her face, right below her eyes.

"Your eyes…they're changing," Mimi said, cocking her head to the side, and causing Nate, who was flying next to her look over.

To his surprise, Cali's bright blue eyes slowly turn a charcoal black, which were darker than Fang's.

"Whoa," Nate said, before there was a slight shock wave in the air, and a loud explosion sounded from behind them.

The Flock stopped and turned, looking back at the sound of the explosion, to see a thick pillar of smoke, and a few black dots that were flying away.

The group stared at the pillar before Angel let out a loud gasp, "The Barn!"

Nate could feel his blood run cold, before swooping full speed to the Barn. As he sped to the pillar of smoke, Nate could see Storm on his left and Fang on the right.

As they approached smoke, Nate could see at the base of the smoke the Barn, completely engulfed in flames. As he watched, the burning roof fell in on itself, causing Nate to fly faster.

In a matter of moments, the flock had reached where the Smoke was starting to thin, and the remains of the Barn continued to burn.

The once large building was now almost completely leveled, parts of the ruins still burning away, the walls had fallen over, and covered the base of the barn.

"Oh, no…" Cali's voice was soft as parts of the fire continued to burn. Nate wrapped his arm around her and Mimi as Cali curled into his side.

Nate's eyes scanned the ruins, trying to find any sign of Marcus and Vicky, but there was nothing he could see in the wreckage.

"Maybe they were able to get out?" Chase said softly, as he stared with wide eyes, his small body shaking slightly.

"It sounded like a big bomb," Iggy said, after Gazzy had hissed to him what had happened, and the state that the Barn was in. "They might have been killed on the spot."

The clearing was filled with a thick silence, as the flock looked down, knowing that Iggy was most likely right.

As Nate grit his teeth and turned his face up to the sky, he saw Storm pull Chase into a hug, as the younger boy's shaking got harder, and he could feel Cali comforting Mimi softly.

* * *

Max watched as Nate crouched next to the fire pit, nudging the burning logs with a stick to jump the flames, his face a stony mask.

The Flock had left the remains of the Barn not to long after, and continued to fly, before landing for the night in a small clearing.

The death of Marcus and Vicky had hit Nate and his group hard, because they had gotten close to them in their few days together.

As he stood, Nate suddenly stopped, his back tensing, and he winced ever so slightly, before he continued standing. As he walked over to where he was sitting with Cali, he rolled his shoulders and flexed his hands, causing Cali to tilt her head to the side.

"Are you alright?" Cali asked, as he sat and looped an arm around him.

Nate glanced down at her and grinned slightly, his face softening, as he nodded, "I'm fine, why do you ask?"

Cali shook her head and leaned it back into his shoulder, and Max saw Storm narrow his eyes at Nate, from across the fire. He had Mimi curled up in his lap, sleeping softly, her hand fisted in his shirt. Chase was on his left and Iggy on his right, who had Gazzy next to him on the other side. Angel was sitting next to her brother, with Cali next to her. Nate had Cali on the right and Fang on the left. Max was in between Fang and Nudge, who had chase on her left.

There was a long silence before Iggy cleared his throat and said, in an attempt to break the heavy silence, "So, umm…do you guys have any powers?"

The flock looked over at Nate, who stared into the fire a moment longer, before sighing, "Yeah, a couple of us do."

"You got to see what I can do earlier," Nate said, holding his and up palm up, and producing a ball of light. "I can produce a light, be it big or small."

"Cool," Fang said, as Nate let the light fade.

Nate nodded, "I also have one other power that I had recently discovered, only a few weeks ago." Chase chose that moment to laugh, and the rest of Nate's original group to grin.

At the original flock's confused looks, Storm laughed and said, "Let's just say that Nate was able to discover this new power in a very amusing way."

"Well, what is it?" Max asked, curious.

Nate smirked, and held out his hands, holding them about half a foot apart. He concentrated a moment before with a crackling sound, neon blue bolts flashed between his hands.

"Electricity," Nate said, as he pulled his hands away, dispersing the mini lightning. "I haven't had time to experiment to much, but I know that I channel it through my hands, and can leave some pretty bad burns if I'm not careful."

Again, Nate's group grinned, and Storm shook his head, "He can also mess with the electrical system of a building, or city."

"Really?" Iggy asked, leaning forward.

"He managed to black out the entire school," Chase snickered, grinning happily. "a couple times."

When they looked over at him, Nate shrugged, "What? A little zap to the right wires was all that you need to black out the entire facility."

"That's how we were able to get the materials for the pen bombs," Storm said, grinning at Chase, who puffed his chest out.

"Pen bombs?" Iggy asked, perking up.

Chase grinned, "Yup, Pen bombs. We got a lot of help from an Eraser on the Death row."

Fang blinked in surprise, "An Eraser helped you?"

"His expiration date showed up, and he realized just what the school had been doing, and wanted revenge," Nate said. "He was able to get the things for Chase's pen bombs, and help disperse them."

"He was the one to pull the trigger and set them all off," Chase said, looking down. "And made it so we could escape."

"Wow! That's amazing! What was it that you had used for the bombs?" Gazzy asked, looking excited.

"Not now!" Max interrupted them, before Chase could say anything.

"I'll tell you later," Chase grinned, "Well, I guess I'll go next!" he cleared his throat before saying, "My power is what we like to call the ultimate tracker. As long as I know what the person's name is and what they look like, I can locate them in a moment."

The original flock looked relatively impressed, as Chase continued, "It usually takes a few moments for me to be able to locate someone I know, and longer if I don't know them and am going off of something someone tells me."

"It helped when we were still in the school, and needed to know were one of us was at," Storm said, grinning at Chase.

"Cool! Do you have a power?" Nudge said, looking around Chase at Storm.

Suddenly, Storm's usually calm and gentle face hardened, and his eyes darkened. He looked away, into the crackling fire, as Mimi stirred in his lap.

"Storm?" She asked quietly, curling into his lap more, and staring up at him with big hazel eyes.

For a moment he didn't respond, before glancing down and giving her a small smile, although it didn't reach his eyes. He gently patted her head, causing her to wrap her small hands around his hand and pull it to her chest, hugging it tightly.

As she curled around Storm's arm and fell back asleep, Storm sighed, "I do have a power."

The flock had watched his interaction with Mimi silently, and blinked when he spoke in a low voice.

"What is it?" Nudge asked, looking like she wanted to continue asking questions, but held herself back.

When Storm didn't answer, Nate sighed and said, "He has the ability to trap anyone in a _very_ vivid hallucination of their worst fears, or memories."

The flock looked at Storm in surprise, at the point that the ever grinning, gentle teen had such a dark power.

There was a thick silence, before Storm stood, wrapping his free arm under Mimi so she wouldn't fall, "I'm goin' to sleep, G'night."

He walked to the edge of the clearing, just outside the ring of light the fire made, and sat down, leaning against a tree facing way from the group.

The flock watched him leave, and Nate shook his head, when Nudge looked ready to get up to follow him.

"He hates the pain that his power gives to people, having experienced it on himself," Nate said quietly.

"Nate's the only one to see Storm's power in action, but we've seen how much he beats himself up about it after. Even if it was on an Eraser who almost killed Willow," Chase said just as softly, looking back at Storm's silhouette.

One by one, the rest of the group pulled away from the fire, and feel asleep, with Max taking first watch.

* * *

Fang was woken by the loud sound of popcorn, the next morning, along with the sound of Max waking the others.

Soon, the entire group was up, and sitting around the fire, eating the popcorn, and leftover hotdogs.

Nate, who was the last to take watch, jumped off of his perch in the tree off to the side, landing silently in a crouch.

As he walked over to the fire, he rolled his shoulders and flexed his hands, and Fang could see Storm narrow his eyes at him, again. Nate caught his eye, as he sat next to Fang and Cali, and shook his head.

"It's nothing," he says, reading Storm's expression. "I'm just a bit stiff from sitting watch."

Storm gave him a long look, before shaking his head, and continuing to eat his breakfast.

Soon, the group had finished eating, doused the fire, and packed up.

"So, which way should we be heading?" Max asked, turning to Nate, who looked over at were Chase was leaning against a tree, his eyes closed.

"Willow has been moved!" Chase said, causing the group to turn to him. "She isn't in the Kentucky School anymore."

"Where is she?" Storm asked urgently. "Where did they take her?"

"Umm, Colorado," Chase said after a moment of thought. "Near the Rockies."

"Alright, point the way," Nate said, "This means that we'll need to move a lot faster to get Willow out."

With a nod from Max, the group took off, one by one, and pointed due west with Chase in the lead.

* * *

"So, you guys have a talking dog?" Storm asked, arching an eyebrow. After flying for most of the day, Storm had started talking to Angel, and was playfully teasing her about Total.

"Yeah!" Angel exclaimed, drifting next to him.

"A _talking dog…_" Storm said, still looking playfully dubious. "You realize that most dogs don't do that, right?"

"Yes! He can really talk! I talk to him all the time!" Angel said, giggling slightly.

Mimi, who was in Cali's arms, giggled at Storm, who grinned over at her.

"_Suuuuurrrreee," _Storm said, as Angel laughed.

Nate grinned over his shoulder back at his best friend, "Alright Storm, gi–" He suddenly cut off, as Fang felt a sharp pain cut through his temple.

With a grunt of pain, Nate curled into a ball, his arms wrapped tightly around his midsection, and started to plummet.

* * *

**Aaaaannnnnndddddd…I RUN!**

***peeks out from behind giant stuffed panda* …please don't hurt me**

**So, I know that if anyone bothered to read this, they must not be too happy…but I won't wait an entire month again! ^_^`**

**Please review!**


	8. Chapter 8

**So, if you didn't notice, I had re-posted chapter 7 to change one little detail, that FF wouldn't let me just replace the chapter -_- . **

**And to all those who have been effected by the Boston bombing, you have my prayers tonight that everything will be alright. It's truly terrible what happened, I would understand, I had to deal with loved ones who had to go through the Aurora movie shooting. **

**On a brighter note, I've been thinking that when I finish Flocks Collide, I might end up re-writing Bella's Wings! Let me know what you guys think of that idea!**

**Thanks to TheKingOfOkay for reviewing!**

* * *

"Nate!" Cali's shocked scream ripped across the sky, drowning out Storm and Fang's shouts.

Ignoring the throbbing pain in his head, Fang quickly dove, racing against gravity to get to his falling twin brother.

As he reached out to grab Nate, Fang saw Storm also reach out. Luckily, they both managed to grab one of Nate's arms before they had swoop out of the steep dive they were in. While he shared Nate's weight with Storm, Fang could see that Nate's face was tightened in pain.

"Quickly! We need to land!" Storm said, moving them to a clearing in the trees not far below them. Fang nodded, and together they moved to the clearing, holding the shaking Nate between them.

With a sweeping thump, they landed in the center of the clearing, and Fang heard Nate whimper in pain, ever so softly.

Storm softly muttered a curse, and with a motion of his head, had Fang help him move Nate to the side of the clearing, under the shade of a large tree.

There was a series of thumps as the rest of the flock landed, as Fang and Storm gently lay Nate down. As he was set on the ground, Nate quickly curled into himself, his arms still wrapped tightly around his body, which was shaking uncontrollably.

"Nate!" Cali was first to reach where Storm and Fang were kneeling next to him, setting Mimi down gently, who backed away to stand next to Storm.

"What happened?" Fang heard Max ask Chase, as Cali sat and pulled Nate's head into her lap, as he continued to shake.

"He's having an attack," Chase said, causing the rest of the original flock to look at him, confused.

"An attack?" Fang asked, his eyes flicking from Nate to Chase, as the pain in his head throbbed.

"Back when we were still at school, Nate went through a surgery, then an experiment right after," Strom said, rubbing Mimi's head gently, as he nodded to Chase. He nodded and the two of them started to gather rocks, for a fire pit.

"Something went wrong, and his attacks are the result of that." Storm continued.

"What were they trying to do to him?" Gazzy asked, as the two of them started gathering wood.

"We don't know," Cali's voice softly rang out, as she gently stroked Nate's snowy hair, not taking her eyes off his pained face.

"All we know is that it happened before we were still in Colorado," Storm said, lighting the fire and sitting down. "And I would relax, we'll be here for a while."

With a start, the flock sat around the fire, Mimi climbing into Storm's lap, and Cali stayed with Nate, softly murmuring calming words to him.

"What do you mean by still in Colorado?" Max asked, "I thought you guys escaped from a school in Kentucky."

"We did," Chase said, the small boy sitting close to Storm's side.

"You see, the school that Nate was taken when he was first taken from you, was a school in Colorado," Storm said, shifting Mimi to wrap an arm around Chase's shoulders in a fatherly way. "It wasn't that long after Chase joined us that they moved all of us to the Kentucky, where we escaped."

"So, do you guys know if anything trigger's his attacks?" Iggy asked, turning his blind eyes to Storm.

Storm shook his head, "No, they seem like they are random, and have no real trigger," Storm said shrugging, his eyes darting across the fire to Nate's curled form.

"How long do these things last?" Fang asked, reaching up to massage his temple.

"Well," Storm said, thinking. "The painful part will usually last from half an hour to two long. After that, Nate usually can't move too well, or at all for at the least three hours?" he ended in a question, that was aimed to Cali.

Cali looked up from Nate and nodded, "The longest he hasn't been able to move was almost half a day."

The flock winced, and Gazzy rubbed his arms, "whoa, that's harsh."

Storm nodded, and opened his bag, "From what I could tell, this shouldn't be too long of an attack, but we might as well stay the night."

Nudge, who heard the guilt under Storm's light tone, tilted her head, "What about Willow? That means that she'll have to stay there for another night."

Storm's eye got hard, and he looked down, into the fire, "I know, but this is all we can do."

There was a moment of silence, until it was broken by the sound of Max's stomach growling, causing her to blush slightly, and look up at the sky, "Oh, look, it's just about dinner time! Let's start making something!"

This caused the rest of the flock to laugh and, much to his relief, Storm's problem to drop out of mind.

* * *

**NATE**

Everything was a haze of burning pain, as if Nate was sitting in a fire, with clawed hands pulling at all of his joints. It felt like he was slowly being ripped piece to piece, leaving nothing but a couple scraps.

The fire continued to lick at Nate's body, as the small claws ripped at his joints, from the tips of his fingers to his knees, every one of them.

This lasted for what felt like a few decades, before the blinding pain slowly started to recede.

Finally, Nate could start to think again. Distantly, he could feel a gentle hand brushing though his hair in a calming way, and hear a soft voice. _'Cali'_

After struggling to remember for a while, all Nate could recall after the sharp pain was falling, before somebody, probably Storm and Fang, catching him.

_'God, I probably gave everybody a bit of a scare,' _Nate thought, as he struggled to push the last of the flames and claws away. Finally, he was able to pull the last claws out of his shoulders, and brush the last of the flames off.

Slowly, Nate could feel his senses coming back to him, one thing at a time.

He could still feel Cali's gentle hand, running though his hair, and that his body was curled into itself his arms clutching at his ribs and midsection. After focusing for a moment, Nate was able to slowly relax his body, the tense muscles protesting.

Finally, Nate managed to relax enough to slowly crack open his eyes, only for them to slip closed again. His body was heavy, and didn't respond to the signals that his brain was trying to send it.

His head was resting comfortably in Cail's lap, while she gently continued to stroke it. They had apparently landed in a clearing in the forest they had been flying over when the attack had started.

Letting out a soft groan, he struggled to crack open his eyes again. It was almost dark, telling Nate that he had been in the haze of pain for a little over an hour, considering that the sun was just starting to set when the attack started.

"Nate? Are you awake?" Cali's soft voice asked, causing him to slowly look up at her.

"Hmm," Nate groaned softly in response, his eyes struggling to stay open. Gently, Cali's hand went to his shoulder, and pushed, rolling Nate's limp body onto his back. "How long?"

"About an hour a half," Cali answered, as Nate struggled to move, even though he already knew that it was hopeless.

Nate groaned again, louder this time, and getting the attention of the flock, who were probably on the other side of the clearing.

"Nate!" several voices called, causing Cali to look away from Nate, her body hunching slightly in a show of protectiveness. Suddenly, he had Storm on his immediate left and Fang on the right.

"Welcome back to the living," Storm grinned slightly, although there was still worry swirling behind the stormy gray.

Nate glared, "Yeah, yeah…"

"Are you alright?" Fang asked softly, his eye trained on Nate's.

"Hmm," Nate grunted, his eye's slipping closed.

"He'll be fine in a few hours," Cali's voice said softly, while her hands went back to running through his hair. "He's just really tired."

"Yeah," Storm's voice was distant, as if Nate were listening to him from the other end of a tunnel. There were the sounds of the two getting up and walking away. "Those attacks take a lot out him."

* * *

The next morning, Nate woke his head still resting in Cali's lap, while she leaned against the tree behind her.

"Good morning," She said, waking at Nate's sturring.

"G'mornin'," Nate grunted, rolling his head slightly, feeling the joints pop.

"Can you move?" Cali asked, watching as Nate flexed, and rolled each of his joints and limbs.

"Mostly," Nate said, before struggling to sit up.

"Need some help?" Nate blinked, seeing Storm's hand suddenly appear in front of his face, before looking up to see him grinning down at him. Nate grinned lightly, before reaching up and grasping Storm's hand, his muscles protesting.

With a pull, Storm helped Nate sit up, then stand, supporting him when he swayed slightly.

"Thanks, man," Nate grunted, as Storm helped him over to the fire, where the rest of the Flock was gathered.

"How're you feeling?" Fang asked, as Storm helped Nate sit.

Nate grunted softly, rolling his shoulders and cracking his neck, "Heavy."

"Heavy?" Iggy asked, confused as Cali joined them, curling into Nate's side.

Storm grinned, "Yeah, that's the usual answer."

Nate glared at him slightly, before saying, "It's just that I always feel really heavy, like I have lead weights all over my body, making it really hard to move."

The group nodded in understanding, and Max handed Nate a paper plate with a pile of sausages, "Here, you didn't eat last night, you must be starving."

Nate nodded, quickly starting to scarf down the meat.

"When will we be able to leave?" Angel asked, looking at Nate, knowing that he was the deciding factor.

"As soon as we are done eating and packing up," Nate said, gulping down some water, his hunger apparent now that he was more aware.

"Will you be able to fly?" Nudge asked, blushing lightly when Storm plopped onto the ground next to her.

"That'll help me loosen up," Nate said, smirking at Storm, who grinned back.

"Nothing like two hundred mile per hour dive to loosen your body up," Storm grinned, knocking his fist with Chase, who laughed.

"Heck yeah!" He laughed. With that said, the group finished eating, and packed up.

"Ready?" Max asked, turning to the Flock, who were all assembled ready to take off.

She was answered with various nodded and 'yup!''s, and turned to Chase, nodding for him to take off, "Lead the way."

* * *

**Ok, I know, crappy ending, but it's a chapter!**

**Please tell me what you think for both the re-write of Bella's Wings, and of the Chapter! REVIEW! **

**Again, for those in the Boston bombing, you have my prayers.**

**~Silv**


	9. Chapter 9

***Peeks out from behind rock* hi…**

**First off I DO have an excuse….sorta….but it can be explained in two words. **

**Finals. Suck. **

**Anyway! We only have two to three chapters left! \^_^/ yay! Almost done! And now that summer's here, I can update more! X3**

**Thanks to Wheelchairmaniac99 and randomchick12 (Guest) for reviewing!**

* * *

Storm swooped up next to Max, as the group drifted through a valley in the Rockies, "Hey Max! It's getting dark, we need to land."

Max nodded, noticing that the younger members of the flock were starting to look really tired, but before she was able to start scanning the area, Fang spoke up, "Max. Does this area look really familiar to you?"

She shot him a puzzled look, before scanning the area, looking around at the darkening trees. Suddenly, Max gasped, and stopped dead, causing Iggy to swerve, almost crashing into her.

"Whoa! Max!" He yelled, as the rest of the flock pulled to a stop, looking at Max in alarm.

"What's wrong?" Nudge asked, as Max continued to look around the area with wide eyes, and Angel also gasped, her eyes lighting up.

"The E-house…" She whispered softly, causing Iggy to gasp, him being the only one to be able to hear here.

"What? What's going on?" Chase asked, completely lost and slightly irritated.

"Our old home! From where we lived after our first escape!" Angel exclaimed excitedly, as the rest of the original flock gasped, and looked around, finally recognizing the area.

"Oooohhh!" Nudge exclaimed, practically bouncing in mid-air. "I know this place! The strawberry fields are just over that ridge!"

"Really?" Iggy said, before turning to his left. "That means that the old E-house should be…this way!"

Before Nate or any of the new flock members were able to say anything, the majority of the flock had swooped in large arcs, in the direction that Iggy had pointed.

"Well, looks like we won't have to worry about where we're sleeping tonight," Storm grinned, as the rest of the flock started after them.

* * *

After a few minutes of flying, a large house came into view, shaped just like its name implied, an E.

Nate landed in front of the dirty looking house, and noticed that the door was already open, "So you guys lived here?"

Fang nodded, having stayed behind with the newer flock members, "Jeb took us here when we escaped, and we stayed even when he left."

"Wow," Cali shifted the sleeping Mimi in her arms, as the group walked into the house, seeing that Max had already given orders for the flock to start cleaning up, and was already opening windows to let air in with Nudge and Angel "When was the last time you guys were here?"

Nate brushed his hand against her back, lightly trailing across her soft wing feathers and silky tail, before walking into the kitchen, as Max told her. Iggy was shifting through the cupboards, tossing boxes and cans to Angel, who was checking dates on them, a bag of trash already full on the floor next to her.

"There's not a lot of food left for us to eat," Iggy was telling Angel, as he finished a cabinet and went to the next one. "We'll need to go to the store, if we want to stay here for a while."

Seeing that Angel was starting to have problems with reading the labels in the darkening room, Nate looked up at the large light above them and flicked a nearby switch. When nothing happened, he turned back into the living room, where Cali, Storm and Nudge were all dusting.

"Mimi's sleeping in Nudge and Angel's room," Cali said, before he was able to say anything, walking up and giving Nate a peck on his neck.

Nate nodded and wrapped an arm around her waist, turning to Nudge, "Do you know where your electrical box is?"

Nudge stood up from her crouching position and tapped her chin with the feather duster in her hand, "Umm if I remember correctly I think it's on the side of the house outside. I'll show you."

Nate nodded and followed Nudge as she led him through the house to the back door and to the power box

"So why did you want to find the power box?" Nudge asked, as Nate pried the metal door open, revealing different wiring and sockets.

"If you remember, if he has a good look at one, Nate can black out an entire building," Storm's voice rang out from behind them, making Nudge jump.

"Storm! You scared me! I didn't see you there!" She blushed, as he walked up, grinning lightly.

"Sorry," He grinned at her with gentle eyes. "Anyway, as I was saying, if Nate can black out an entire building, he should be able to do the opposite as well."

"Oh," Nudge said, looking up at him excitedly, before turning back to Nate, who took mostly no notice of their conversation.

"Alright," Nate muttered softly to himself, his long fingers drifting across the wires, his sharp blue-gray eyes flicking back and forth. "This is what leads to the majority of the lights, so if I give it a little jolt…"

He trailed off as he sent a small jolt of electricity through his finger, and into a clump of wires. There was a moment of silence, before the light above the back porch flickered on, as Storm had flicked it on, on his way out.

"Oh!" Nudge exclaimed, looking up at the flickering light. "It turned on! Cool!"

Nate fiddled with a few more wires, before standing and brushing off his hands on his jeans, "I gave it a big enough jolt that the lights should work for the rest of the night, if used as little as possible."

"Cool! I'll go tell everyone! Thanks!" Nudge grinned and quickly ran inside, giving Storm a shy smile as she passed him.

There was a moment of silence while Nate and Storm turned to look up at the darkening sky, before Nate looked over at Storm with a smirk.

"So, do you like her?" Storm jerked his head slightly, a light blush coloring his cheeks.

"What? What do you mean? Like who?" Storm said, a bit too quickly, the blush on his face darkening.

Nate laughed slightly, "You know who I'm talking about, man."

Storm looked away, his face red, "Uh…yes… no… maybe…I dunno."

Nate smirked, "I know that look in your eyes when you look at her."

Storm's face was close to glowing by now, "I've only known her for a few days though!"

Nate cocked an eyebrow, "And? You can tell that she likes you."

"Why would anyone like me," Storm said, shooting Nate a glare. "I'm not a lady's man like you."

Nate snorted, "Yeah, a lady's man who butted heads with his girlfriend for a couple years? And it taking almost getting killed for her before realizing that she loved me? Riiight."

Before Storm could respond, Nudge was at the back door, "Nate, Storm? Iggy just finished making some snacks, and Max wants to talk to you guys about a plan."

They both nodded, and Nudge went back inside, blushing slightly when she met Storm's eye. As the two friends went inside, Nate nudged Storm in the ribs, smirking.

"Shut it," Storm muttered, glaring slightly while Nate laughed.

* * *

Storm sighed, leaning back onto the roof, the clear night sky a blanket of glittering stars around the giant mass called the moon. The rest of the flock had already gone to bed, and Storm found himself unable to lay still.

After a lot of snacks, a lot of arguing and Gazzy clearing the living room, a plan to get Willow out had been set. It had turned out that the E-house was only about two miles away from the other School that he and Nate had been in.

Storm could feel excitement pushing through his body, as he thought of his sister, and the plan they had set to bust her out.

It had been one of the hardest choices of his life, to turn away from her and go with the rest of the group while they had been escaping, and hurt more that the many wounds he had on his body. As soon as he flew away, Storm had made the promise to himself that even if it meant that he would be caught, he would get Willow out.

Hopefully, though, the plan will go smoothly and everyone will get out safely.

Suddenly, Storm was pulled out of his thoughts by a soft voice, "Storm? Is that you?"

Storm leaned his head up to see Nudge climb up onto the roof.

"Yeah, what're you doin' still up?" Storm asked, sitting up and pulling one of his legs up to rest his arm on.

Nudge plopped down next to Storm, "I was going to ask you that."

"Oh," Storm looked away, a light blush coloring his face, as he remembered Nate's words from earlier that night. _'I know that look in your eyes when you look at her.'_

"I'm guessing that you couldn't sleep?" Nudge's voice cut through Storm's thoughts, making him blink, before nodding, turning his gaze back up to the sky.

"I'm not surprised," Nudge leaned back, resting her head against one arm. "I remember I could barely sleep the nights that Angel was gone, before we got her. It was mainly because she and I would always share a room together, and when she was taken all I could feel when I tried to sleep was loneliness. But I bet you're also excited to get her out of there. I –."

Storm grinned slightly, as Nudge suddenly cut off, a blush flooding her face as she realized that she was rambling again.

"Yeah, it is lonely," He said, sparing Nudge of her embarrassment. "And I am excited, Willow should have been out of there, but sacrificed herself so the rest of us could get out."

Nudge looked up at Storm's face, seeing that it was pained, and she could tell that he blamed himself for her capture. "Don't worry, I don't think that she would blame you."

Storm glanced down at her surprised, before looking back up at the stars, "I know, it's just…I guess that the point that I've always been the one to protect her that…I just can't help but blame myself for her getting caught."

Nudge pulled her eyes away from the dazzling stars to look at Storm's back, before reaching up and grasping his shirt, pulling hard.

Storm gasped slightly as a surprisingly strong pull came to the back of his shirt, pulling him back to lay back next to Nudge. When he gave her a surprised look, Nudge giggled and turned her gaze back up to the stars, while Storm shook his head and folded his arms behind his head.

The was a comfortable silence as the two teens looked up at the stars together, until Storm pointed out a falling star, and Nudge giggled and closed her eyes to make a wish.

"What'd you wish for?" Storm asked her afterwards.

"Hmm I can't tell you!" Nudge giggled playfully, causing Storm to laugh and shoot her a fake glare.

Storm then sighed, before moving his arms down to his sides, blushing as his hand landed on top of Nudge's.

Although Nudge also blushed, she made no move to push his hand away, only flipping her own hand so it fit comfortably in his loose grip.

After lying like this for a long time, before Storm felt Nudge shift, and glanced over to see that she had fallen asleep, and was curling on her side.

Storm smiled slightly, before sitting up and gently pulling his hand away from Nudge's grip. He silently stood, scooping Nudge into his arms, smiling when she curled into his embrace, her hand fisting in his shirt.

Jumping down, Storm slipped through the still open window and into Nudge and Angel's room.

Gently laying down Nudge, Storm placed a kiss on her forehead and tucked her in. Hearing a rustle, he turned to see Angel grinning from the other side of the room.

She gave him a thumbs up, and he heard a whisper in her head, _'I'm glad that you both realized your feelings.'_

Storm gave her a look, before shaking his head with a grin, and walking to the door, thinking back to her, _'yeah, yeah…get some sleep.' _Closing the door, Storm shook his head at the sound of Angel's soft giggle.

With a sigh, Storm rubbed the back of his neck rolling his thoughts in his head, as he made his way back over to the living room.

Tomorrow was a big day, and he needed to sleep.

* * *

**Well…I'm actually kinda proud of that ending!**

**It's kind weird…I usually have more to say at the end of the chapter…huh…**

**Please Review!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Whoo! Almost done! This is the last chapter! \^.^/ all that we have left is a really short prologue, and Flocks Collide it DONE!  
Thanks to all the support that I got throughout this!**

**Thanks to User user for reviewing!**

* * *

Nate crouched in the shadows, watching silently while the patrolling Erasers walked around the corner, pulling the guard dogs along with them. Although they were out of sight, he waited until there was a flash of light from the other side of the clearing, signaling that it was clear for him to dash across the open space, to the large electric box.

Quickly pulling out the lock picks that Iggy had given him before, Nate picked the lock and opened the door covering the various wires and plugs. After a moment of searching, Nate was able to trace a bundle of wires to the electrical fence, and give it a zap, causing the subtle buzzing to stop.

After closing and locking the box, Nate held out his palm and quickly flashed a bright orb of light, signaling that he was done, and waiting for the area to be clear.

A few tense seconds later, there was a responding flash, and the Flock darted in from various points in the dark forest around the clearing, to gather at the fence.

With quick movements, Max cut the fence with large wire cutters, the cut only wide enough for Storm, who was the tallest, to slip through. Mimi was curled up on Cali's back, clutching her arms around her neck, after they realized that they couldn't leave her at the E-house.

After everyone was on the other side of the fence, Max slipped the cutters into Storm's backpack, as the group darted to the shadow against the wall.

Suddenly, rough voices were heard around the corner, as Gazzy was being lifted by Storm and Iggy, the two tallest of the group, into a window above their heads.

Nate met eyes with Fang, who nodded, and the two crept to the corner. Standing on the other side of the wall was three Erasers, guns in their hands.

Glancing back at Fang, Nate nodded an both ran forward, Nate darting forward to press his hands against the back of one of the Erasers, sending a strong electric shock through his body.

As the Eraser let out a loud shout, Fang darted up to the second Eraser, slamming his hand onto the back of his neck, causing him to crumple, out cold.

Just as the third Eraser lifted his gun to shoot, both brothers turned and punched him, right in the face. He fell, unconscious and with a broken nose, with a thump, as Nate smirked and clapped his hand with Fang's.

Heading back to the others, Nate nodded, "All clear."

"Sweet," Storm smirked, then gave to two a boost into the window, where the rest of the Flock was already waiting.

After helping Fang and Storm through, Nate turned to look around, seeing that they were in an empty office room, with only a desk, and a couple file cabinets.

Max motioned to Fang, who went and stood next to the door, and slowly faded from sight.

It was a moment, before suddenly Fang's hand appeared, eerily floating there, telling them that there was either a whitecoat or an Eraser outside the door, and be prepared to fight if one were to walk in.

After a tense minuet, Fang appeared completely, shaking off his invisibly, and motioning that it was clear.

"alright," Nate said, as the group went out into the hallway. "Chase, lead the way."

He nodded, closing his green flecked eyes for a moment, before opening them, and taking off down the hall, the Flock following closely behind.

Quickly, Chase led the Flock down a couple hallways, and up a flight of stairs, before they passed the first group of shocked whitecoats, which Cali and Nudge were quick to peel off and knock out.

Soon the group had reached area that was very familiar to Nate, causing him to stop, calling out for the rest of the group to stop as well.

"What is it?" Max asked, looking really tense. "We don't really have time to stop like this.

"I know this area," Nate said quietly, meeting eyes with Storm, who looked around and smirked, his eyes focusing on a black mark on the ceiling.

"And?!" Max snapped, glaring at him.

"well, we know this area, because…" Storm trailed, and pointed up, at a scorch mark on the ceiling.

The original Flock looked up at the mark confused, while Chase and Cali laughed.

"Is that a scorch mark?" Gazzy asked, squinting up at it.

"This is where…?" Cali asked, grinning as Nate smirked and nodded.

"Yup!" Storm grinned before turning to a side hallway. "So that means…" Nate followed his gaze, and nodded, quickly running over to a door on the left.

Seeing that there was a key pad lock, Nate laughed, "You'd think that they'd have better security than this."

Storm and Chase laughed, as Nate gave the lock a good shock, and pushed the door open, "Ah, the power room!"

"Why would have higher security for this room?" Iggy asked, as the group went inside, closing the door behind them.

"Like I said before," Storm explained, as Nate walked right up to the main power area. "Nate figured out he could knock out the power of an entire building for half a day…where do you think we found that out?"

There was a couple laughs, as the group realized what Storm was implying, causing Nate to shake his head.

After a moment of searching, Nate found the line for the backup generator, and shut that down first, so when he shot the main electrical system, the backup would not keep everything running.

After shooting a look at Storm, who was quick to pull out his flashlight, Nate gave the main generator a strong shock, before going to the different wires for each of the floor.

A moment later, the lights all flickered, before going out, dipping the room into darkness.

Thankfully, Nate could actually see pretty well, while the room would probably be pitch black to a normal person. Despite this, Storm flicked on his flashlight, sending a wide beam of light into the room.

"Alright," Nate said, joining the group that was gathered around the door. "We have probably half an hour at the least, so we gotta move fast."

With a told-you-so-smirk, Nate gave a pointed look to Storm, noting how close Storm and Nudge were, causing Storm to blush and shoot him a glare.

The group nodded, and Cali pressed her furry ear against the door, easily hearing past the thick metal.

After a moment, she nodded and opened the door, allowing the rest of the Flock trough to the dark hallway, before stepping out herself.

Turning to Chase, Nate said, "Alright, this is bound to get their attention, so we need to be careful."

Chase nodded, before leading the group down the hall, where he stopped, peaked around the corner. Seeing the coast was clear, he continued, all the way down the hall, where it split off two ways.

After a moment of hesitation, Chase when the right, where he continued through a twisting path down multiple hallways, and up another two floors.

Surprisingly, the group didn't run into any other scientists, or Erasers until they came to a stop at a corner, where Chase peaked around, only to pull back fast.

"Alright," He said quietly. "Willow's in the room just around the corner, but there are five erasers standing guard."

Nate nodded, and switched places with Chase, looking around the corner, to where just as Chase said, stood five erasers. Each had a flashlight and gun, and were mulling around on high alert.

Ducking back around the corner, Nate looked back to Chase, Gazzy and Iggy gathered together, inspecting something that Iggy held.

Feeling Nate's gaze, they looked up and Gazzy grinned when Max asked quietly, "Bomb?"

"Gas bomb," Iggy explained, before carefully inching his way to the corner, and crouching down. Nate shook his head, catching Fang's eye, who rolled his eyes.

There was a moment of silence as Iggy rolled the ball like bomb into the center of the Erasers, with the guidance of Gazzy, before there was a muted hissing sound, and five heavy thumps.

Peeking around the corner, Nudge let out a laugh, at the sight of the clearing green gas, and passed out erasers.

"What did you do?" She asked, as the group darted across to the door, which was locked. "Use Gazzy's farts?"

"Well, that's where we got the idea," Chase said, as Iggy was pulled forward to quickly unlock it with his kit. "After he told me about it, it wasn't that hard to figure out what to do."

This caused Cali to shake her head, and say, "Why am I not finding this strange?"

"Because Chase can figure out how to make a bomb out of a pen and some crappy mashed potatoes?" Storm said, Iggy let out a sound of triumph, and the door clicked open.

Chase blushed slightly, like he found this a compliment, as Nate and Max led the group through the door.

Suddenly, Nate froze, as a ghost of an attack pushed through him, at the sight of the blank room in front of him, freezing his body.

As he struggled not to cry out and fall to his knees, Willow's weak voice cut through the darkness, "S-storm?"

"Willow!" Storm cried, running forward to kneel next to where she was leaning against the wall. "Are you okay?"

"Storm," Willow hugged her brother, as Max turned on the flashlight, lighting up the room. "I knew you would come."

"We were able to find Fang and the Flock," Storm said, had he held his little sister close to him. "They helped us get here.

Suddenly, Nate found that he could move again, and lurched forward to kneel next to the siblings.

"Willow, how long were you in here?" He asked, taking her matted sandy blond hair and dark green eyes.

"Only for a day or so…Why?" Willow answered, as Storm started to look her over to any major injuries.

Nate sighed softly, before answering, "This was where I was kept before they I met you guys. Only I was still in a crate."

This caused a gasp from the flock, as they looked around at the small, and blank room.

"I thought that a day was bad enough," Willow said, shaking her head.

"That must have been terrible," Cali said softly, shaking her head.

"Yeah," Nate grunted, before glancing around. "We can talk about this later, we need to get out of here."

The group nodded, and Storm stood, Willow in his arms, shutting out her protest with, "You have a broken ankle, I don't want you making it worse."

Before she could think of any other thing to say, Iggy spoke up, "I can carry her on my back, Storm. You have that backpack, and if it comes to a fight, you'll need your hands free."

Storm gave him a long look, before nodding, and walking over to Iggy, who turned away and allowed Willow to climb on.

When she was settled, Cali again pressed her furry ear against the door, before opening the door, when she heard that there was nobody outside the door.

Soon, the group was running again, quickly shooting past alarmed whitecoats, until they found a pair of double doors, which lead to an open court yard.

As the group burst out into the bright area, they were shocked to see that they were completely surrounded.

Sighing, Nate felt the electricity build in his hands, jumping between his fingers, as the rest of the flock tensed around him.

There was a long moment, while both groups stared at each other, before all hell broke loose at the motion of Chase throwing a bomb right in the middle of the Eraser group.

Darting forward, Nate slammed one hand into the chest of one eraser, and into the face of a second. Both dropped like rocks, as Nate darted past them, slamming his charged fist into the face of an Eraser, who had managed to swipe a claw cross his arm.

As he sent another eraser flying with a highly charged kick, Nate glanced around to see Chase, Gazzy and Iggy all throwing bombs, and Willow, who was still clinging to Iggy's back, directing him, on where to run.

Twisting, Nate jumped up and slammed his foot into the side of an eraser's head, cracking his neck. With another glance, Nate spotted Max, Fang, and Angel all fighting back to back, a ring of passed out erasers around them.

As Nate jumped back to avoid slashing claws, he turned just in time to see Cali jump forward at an Eraser, and catch his eye.

Using the eraser as a spring board, Cali pushed toward Nate who avoided a punch from an Eraser and caught her, allowing her to push off her as she attacked the eraser advancing them. Mimi, who was still on her back, jumped off, and attacked an Erasers face, digging at his eyes.

As Nate and Cali continued their dance through the seeming endless Erasers, he could see Storm and Nudge, also fighting back to back, with a ring of Erasers around them.

Suddenly, Max's voice rose up from the chaos of the fights, "FLOCK! U AND A! NOW!"

Having been warned ahead of time, Nate and his group new that meant 'up and away', and after Mimi jumped off of an Eraser's face and into Cali's arms, the two of them jumped up, beating their wings hard, to rise up above the snarling Erasers.

Around them, the rest of the flock rose up, and from what Nate could see, with minimal injuries, and together, turned back to the direction of the E-house.

After a few minutes of flying, Storm suddenly let out a laugh, as he swooped over and helped Willow off of Iggy's back. A huge grin spread across her grimy face, as she swooped up, and laughed, twirling through the sky.

This seemed to be contagious, and soon the entire Flock was laughing and swooping in the sky, tired, but happy.

* * *

***Year and a half later***

Nate grinned, watching as Chase shifted again, glancing at the clock the nth time.

Finally, the clock hit three thirty o'clock, and Chase jumped up, causing Storm to laugh, as he wrapped an arm around Nudge.

It had been a little over a year and a half since the flock got Willow out and Chase had finally decided that he was going to meet up with his family.

They were all sitting at a park in the outer area of Colorado Springs, Colorado, close to his old home.

"Ready to go?" Max asked jokingly, at how jumpy Chase was. The rest of the flock stood, laughing as Chase nodded rapidly.

Unlike when Iggy was meeting with his parents, the mood was light and happy, because Chase had turned to them and told them that he wasn't planning on leaving the Flock.

So, Fang decided to contact his family, via blog, and planned to meet them at the park by their house, at three forty five.

So, as a group, the flock walked the few blocks to the park, where Chase started getting jumpier and jumpier, as they neared a playground and field.

As the group took a seat in the shade of a large oak tree, Mimi went over to the playground, and was happily playing as Storm kept an eye on her from his place against the trunk of the tree.

In the time that the flock had been together, not only had Storm and Nudge gotten officially together, Willow and Iggy seemed to form a close bond, and were just starting to get into a relationship.

Chase, who was unable to sit still, was pacing back and forth, on the verge of panic, until he was suddenly tackled by a large husky, which was licking him in the face and barking happily.

"Echo! No! Come back here!" a voice called, causing the dog to pull back, and give Chase one last lick, before running off.

"Echo?" Chase muttered, as he sat up and wiped the slobber off his face.

Standing, the group turned to see a family of five walking up, Echo the dog trotting happily at their heels.

"Sorry about that!" The woman called, as they approached them. She looked remarkably like Chase, with her gentle green flecked eyes and blond curls.

"She's usually better behaved," A large teen that looked like an older Chase, commented.

Along with the woman and teen was an older man, who was very buff and had the same chocolate colored hair as Chase, another teen guy, who looked more of the gentle type, with his soft face and warm blue eyes, and an eleven year old girl, who looked like her mom.

"It's fine," Max said, smiling at them. "Could you be the Markson's by any chance?"

"Yes, we are," The man said, looking down at the Flock.

Nate grinned, as he glanced at where Chase was hiding at the back of the group, staring at the family with big eyes.

"Could you be Fang?" The gentle teen asked, tilting his head and grinning at Fang, who nodded.

"Now, I know it's been three years, or so," Nate started, before the group parted, revealing Chase, who was staring at them in shock.

There was a long moment, as the family stared at Chase, and he stared back, before they all rushed forward, and enveloped him in a group hug. "Chase!"

The Flock smiled, at the sight of the family reuniting, before walking off a bit, to give them some space.

After about ten minutes, Chase and his family found the Flock sitting under a different tree, and also sat down.

"We want to thank you," Mrs. Markson said, as she whipped away some tears, the entire family was a bit teary eyed. "For taking care of our boy."

When the rest of the Flock turned to Nate, he nodded, "It was no problem, Miss."

"If it wasn't for Chase, we would still be trapped in the place," Storm said, tilting his head slightly, his bangs styled to cover his bad eye.

"Well, our little bro here has always been a bit of a pyro," The bigger of the older brothers laughed, ruffling Chase's hair.

"It definitely saved our butts a few times," Cali smiled shyly, her hat hiding her furry ears, while she leaned against Nate. The family looked at Chase proudly.

"What are all your names?" The little girl blurted out, before turning bright red, when Fang glanced at her.

This caused Angel to giggle, and say, "Well, My name's Angel!"

After Max gave her a look, Angel sent her a look right back, and Nate heard a message that Angel sent out to everyone, '_they deserve to know who was really with their son/brother'_.

With a sigh, Max nodded, causing Gazzy to grin and say, "My name's Gas Man, or Gazzy! An' I'm Angel's big brother!"

Without missing a beat, Nudge said, "I'm Nudge! It is sooo nice to finally meet you all, Chase has been so ready to meet up with you all!"

She was about to say more, when Iggy cut her off, "Don't mind her, she a bit of a chatter box. I'm Iggy."

Fang nodded, "I'm Fang."

Max shook her head, "Max, It's nice to meet y'all."

Nate grinned slightly, happy that Chase was with his family again, "I'm Nate. And this is Cali." Cali, who was curled into his side waved, still shy around strangers.

Storm, who had Echo the dog sniffing at him laughed, "My name's Storm."

Willow then grinned happily, "And I'm his sister, Willow."

Glancing back at the playground, Storm added, "We also had one more in our group called Mimi, who's over there playing right now."

"Well, I'm Trisha Markson, but please, call me Trisha," Mrs. Markson said, smiling at the group.

"I'm Mark Markson," Her husband grunted, his large muscles bulging as he crossed his arms.

"Well, I'm Chase's oldest brother, Alec ," the gentle brother smiled, tilting his head slightly.

"And I'm the middle of the three brothers, Matt," The muscled brother laughed, ruffling Chase's hair again.

"I- I'm K-Kelly," The little girl stuttered, her eyes darting between Fang and Nate, and her face bright red.

"I'm just saying this again," Trisha said, bowing in her sitting position. "Thank you for taking care of our Chase."

After the group talked for another ten minutes, before they were invited to the Markson house.

The rest of the afternoon was spent exploring Chase's old room, playing in the back yard, and just relaxing.

"Now, be sure to visit often," Trisha said, as the flock was preparing to leave, and were standing outside the Markson house. "And remember to keep in contact."

"Always," Chase promised, as he hugged his brothers and little sister.

Out of the corner of his eye Nate saw that a house down a man was getting out and walking to his car, and noted it to wait until he was gone, before they took off.

"See you soon," Nate said, as Storm shifted beside him, and as he glanced at Cali, was surprised to see her eyes shifting to a charcoal black.

Remembering what happened the last time that happened **[1], **Nate tensed, glancing around for anything dangerous.

"Mimi!" Storm suddenly called, as he lunged forward, pushing the small girl out of the way, as a loud bang rang through the air.

Time seemed to slow, as three more shots rang out.

"**_STORM!"_**

.

.

.

* * *

**And that was really long…my wrist hurts…. .**

**[1] - When the barn is blown up, in chapter 7**

**Now, I think I said this last time, but I can promise you that it won't be a month before the last part comes out!**

**Please review, even if it's just yelling at me… .**


	11. Epilogue

A polished marble stone, marking a spot overlooking the beautiful valley, just over the ridge from their home.

It marked the perfect place to sit and watch a beautiful Colorado sunrise. A place to see the rising morning mist turn a dazzling gold as the sun's rays danced through them. A place to watch as the sun sinks below the distant mountains around the valley, panting the sky a stunning orange and coloring the clouds bright pinks and purples. It was a place that one could lay back, and look up at the millions of stars, only visible far away from the lights of the city.

A polished marble stone, marking the place where great friend and an amazing brother will forever lay.

* * *

Cali landed with a gentle thump, before walking over to where the single person still stood in front of polished marble stone.

Quietly approaching, she shifted the jacket over her arm to her hand, as she stopped behind him.

"It's getting cold," Cali said softly, noting how he gazed down at the stone with dull eyes. "Do you want to head back soon?"

"Yeah," Nate sighed, bowing his head, before accepting the black jacket that Cali handed him.

"You know, he wouldn't blame you," Cali said, as he pulled it on, his snowy hair contrasting sharply with the all black that he wore.

"I saw that man, I should have–" Nate said, his eyes clenching shut.

"There was no way you could have known that it would have happened," Cali quickly cut him off, glaring at his back slightly. "We both know that he would just smile and tell you it wasn't your fault, and to stop blaming yourself."

Nate sighed, his shoulders slumping slightly, "Yeah, he would say that."

Cali gazed at his back, before asking, "….Are you alright?"

Nate nodded, "I'm fine."

He tilted his head back, his bangs shadowing his eyes, "But it's a shame, for it to rain on a day like this…"

Cali looked up at the clear blue sky, in confusion, "But, it isn't rain–"

"No. It's raining," Nate cut her off, as she saw a stream of tears run down his face.

* * *

**Well, anyone who's watched Fullmetal Alchemist should recognize this last part, and that I do not own it.**

**And, this is it! Flocks Collide has officially finished! \^.^/ **

**Thanks again for all of you who was favorited and followed, and thanks to: Elemental Dragon Slayer, UnicornPrincess21, TheKingOfOkay, RandomSarcasam14, BasementKat, Randomchick12, Wheelchairmaniac99, and User User for leaving reviews for this fanfiction!**

**I will hopefully be starting a rewrite of my fic Bella's Wings, after a bit of a break, so keep an eye out on that!**

**Love ya'll!  
~Silv **


End file.
